World Academy Goes Crazy
by Wilh
Summary: A la prestigieuse World Academy, Jess est la turbulente représentante des Îles Anglo-normandes. Un pays minuscule qui n'en est pas vraiment un, mais qui n'empêche pas sa déléguée de prendre beaucoup de place... Surtout lors de la compétition annuelle de l'école destinée à tester les élèves et où elle se retrouve co-leader d'une équipe par accident. (Rated T pour le langage)
1. Chapter 1

Jess resta là, bouche bée, à regarder Berwald et Len complètement déchaînés. Elle n'en revenait pas. Ces deux-là, aussi coincés l'un que l'autre d'habitude, venaient de péter un plomb, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

\- « Francis, lâcha-t-elle en tirant la manche de son ami. Dis-moi que tu vois ce que je vois.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais les nordiques je crois… Ces vikings sont complètement dingues. »

Les deux représentants de la Suède étaient d'ordinaire du genre froid, distants et de vrais bûcheurs. Tout le contraire de Jess en définitive. Et là, alors que la soirée de l'académie annonçant les vacances de Noël battait son plein, ils avaient bu de la vodka comme des trous avec le reste des scandinaves et dansaient maintenant, bras dessus bras dessous, sur une musique folklorique bien de chez eux qui laissait Jess perplexe. A peine en avaient-ils entendu les premières notes qu'ils avaient abandonné le bar pour s'élancer, en transe.

\- « Ça doit leur rappeler chez eux, soupira Arthur en haussant un de ses broussailleux sourcils d'un air blasé. »

Le jeune britannique avait ce que Jess surnommait affectueusement un « balai dans le cul ». Ce n'était certainement pas lui qui se risquerait à ce genre de démonstration, même s'il tenait à peu près aussi mal l'alcool que sa voisine, représentante attitrée des îles anglo-normandes à la taille aussi réduite que ses îles qu'elle compensait par un caractère volcanique. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Arthur Kirkland et Francis Bonnefoy, ses amis d'enfance, de lui courir régulièrement sur le haricot. C'était à se demander si ce n'en était pas un jeu entre eux parfois…

Jess entendit les autres scandinaves hurler des encouragements à leurs compagnons par-dessus la musique et elle identifia aussitôt la voix d'Arne, bruyant représentant du Danemark qui paraissait encore plus surexcité que d'habitude. Ces nordiques étaient complètement dingues. Comme Francis, Jess n'était pas sûre de réussir à les comprendre un jour.

Appartenant aux classes de l'Europe ils formaient pourtant une bande à part entière qui ne se mêlait pas souvent aux autres. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement snobs, sauf peut-être les deux suédois, et se joignaient agréablement à leurs autres camarades de classe quand l'occasion s'y prêtait, mais la plupart du temps, les scandinaves restaient ensemble. Luka, le norvégien, était un type mystérieux, toujours dans la lune, alors qu'Arne et Tino, respectivement danois et finlandais, étaient plutôt du genre enthousiaste à toute épreuve. Sigurd, l'islandais, suivait généralement le mouvement sans broncher et Len et Berwald, les jumeaux suédois, étaient des travailleurs acharnés, brillants en classe et avaient un esprit de compétition surdéveloppé. La plupart de leurs compagnons de classe étaient impressionnés par la carrure et le mutisme de Berwald autant que par le cynisme cinglant de sa sœur. Jess avait cours avec eux parfois, et elle devait admettre que l'humour sarcastique de la jeune fille l'avait plutôt fait rire. C'était en classe de diplomatie internationale qu'elles s'étaient parlé pour la première fois.

Alors qu'Arthur était en train de discourir sur la position exemplaire du Royaume-Uni sur la scène internationale et que Jess et Francis étaient comme à leur habitude en train de préparer des boulettes de papier à lui lancer au visage pendant son exposé, Len leur avait demandé avec agacement d'arrêter de ricaner. Forcément, Jess était aussitôt montée au créneau, criant à la violation de ses libertés sous le regard à la fois surpris et dépité de Len avant que le professeur leur ordonne, puisqu'elles avaient tant de chose à dire, de préparer un débat sur le choc culturel entre leurs deux pays pour la semaine suivante.

\- « Ça va être rapide, avait commenté Len, moqueuse. Vu la taille de son pays…

\- Peut-être qu'on est petit, mais nous on a résisté pendant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Pas comme la grande Suède qui s'est laissée occuper, avait rétorqué Jess aussitôt. On n'est pas des lâches par chez nous.

\- Mais vous avez de bien grandes gu…, avait commencé Len, glaciale.

\- Wahou, ça promet ! s'était enthousiasmé Francis. Ça va finir en combat dans la boue. J'en ai toujours rêvé ! »

Jess et Len avaient été au moins d'accord sur leur réponse et avaient adressé un superbe lever de majeur parfaitement synchronisé au jeune français. C'était de cette façon particulièrement singulière qu'avait débuté leur improbable amitié. Après avoir passé la semaine suivante à travailler ensemble, elles avaient découvert qu'elles s'entendaient en fait plutôt bien et qu'elles partageaient un goût prononcé pour les disciplines artistiques. Elles avaient rapidement fini par ne plus pouvoir se passer l'une de l'autre et étaient devenues depuis la rentrée des amies inséparables malgré leurs caractères très différents. Jess, turbulente et régulièrement menacée d'exclusion, avait le tempérament aussi sulfureux que son amie pouvait se montrer glaciale et possédait une désinvolture qui faisait s'arracher les cheveux de son amie. Len excellait dans les disciplines stratégiques et en sport, son esprit de compétition démesuré ne laissant aucune place à la défaite, alors Jess montait quant à elle de juteux petits business sur le dos des compétences sportives de son amie, intégrée à l'équipe de hockey et de badminton de l'académie.

Jess connaissait bien Len maintenant, au point qu'elles partageaient désormais la même chambre dans les dortoirs, mais ça, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir. Len détestait danser et son jumeau, ce grand type silencieux, était le dernier qu'elle aurait imaginé s'enflammer ainsi sur la piste. Enfin peut-être pas le dernier… Ivan Braginski, lui, c'était le dernier. Alfred Jones, lui, toujours aussi enthousiaste et désireux d'être sous les projecteurs, s'était élancé avec les scandinaves en riant, lançant le mouvement de foule général qui suivit. Jess perdit son amie de vue derrière les trop nombreuses et hautes silhouettes qui lui bouchaient désormais la vue. Elle allait envoyer Arthur lui chercher un nouveau verre quand elle sentit soudain qu'on attrapait son bras et qu'on la tirait en avant sur la piste de danse.

\- « Len ! s'exclama-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? »

Son amie, joyeusement éméchée de la vodka qu'elle avait descendu en concourant avec son frère, lui répondit par un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon et l'entraîna à sa suite, passant son bras sous le sien pour lui faire suivre le mouvement tournoyant du pas de danse.

\- « Alors ? demanda-t-elle assez fort pour couvrir la musique. Tu es prête pour demain ?

\- Prête à botter vos culs de vikings ? Pour sûr ! »

Len éclata de rire, pas impressionnée le moins du monde. Les nordiques ne seraient clairement pas désavantagées dans l'épreuve de survie qui démarrerait le lendemain et Jess le savait. Durant les trois derniers jours qui précéderaient les vacances de Noël, les professeurs de la World Academy, qui formait les futures élites mondiales, avait concocté une nouvelle épreuve pour obliger leurs étudiants à repousser à nouveau leurs limites et surtout pour les forcer à coopérer avec d'autres pays qu'avec leurs amitiés et alliances naturelles. Lâchés dans la nature pendant trois jours, divisés en petites équipes, ils allaient devoir être plein de ressources pour remporter la victoire. La seule règle était que pour gagner de capturer l'étendard de l'équipe adverse qui leur avait été désignée et de le ramener. Ce qui impliquait orientation, alliances et stratégie. Jess ne connaissait pas encore son équipe, mais une partie d'elle espérait quand même tomber avec Len ou au moins qu'elle ne serait pas dans l'équipe dont son amie devait voler le drapeau. La jeune femme avait un esprit de compétition un peu trop développé parfois, surtout quand cela requérait de la stratégie, son jeu préféré.

Alors qu'elles dansaient en rythme –plus ou moins, Jess estimant selon ses propres termes que cela lui donnait l'air d'être en pleine crise d'épilepsie- Jess percuta soudain quelqu'un d'autre d'un mouvement un peu trop brusque. Se retournant pour éventuellement s'excuser selon qui elle avait frappé, elle découvrit face à elle la montagne de muscles russe qu'était Ivan Braginski, qui lui lançait un coup d'œil franchement irrité. Personne n'aimait se le mettre à dos, pas même Jess qui pourtant n'avait peur de personne pour ainsi dire. Mais ce type aurait pu littéralement l'écrabouiller d'une seule main. Ce qu'il avait d'ailleurs déjà mentionné de faire alors qu'elle s'était peut-être adressé à lui un peu trop vivement une fois en classe pour le traiter de foutu communiste. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès, c'était dans la fougue du débat…

\- « Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? grogna-t-il en la repoussant en arrière. »

Jess détestait son accent autant que sa façon particulièrement glaciale de s'adresser à tout le monde. Même les scandinaves, qui s'entendaient pourtant bien avec tous leurs compagnons originaires du nord, l'évitaient délibérément. Seuls les représentants des états baltiques traînaient dans son giron.

\- « Eh, Braginski, on ne pousse pas les dames, claironna la voix toujours enthousiaste d'Alfred, tout près d'eux. On n'apprend pas ça en Russie ?

\- Même si j'émets des réserves sur l'utilisation du mot dame en ce qui concerne Jess, je suis d'accord, intervint Francis, apparaissant à ses côtés. Il y a des manières à respecter quand même. »

Jess fut tentée de balancer son pied dans les tibias de Francis, par réflexe, mais elle dut admettre qu'elle lui était un tout petit peu reconnaissante. Alfred était le seule représentant de l'académie à ne pas avoir peur d'Ivan et Arthur et Francis, même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi fanfarons, n'avaient pas grand-chose à craindre de lui. Ils venaient tous de pays assez puissants pour ne pas craindre vraiment le représentant russe. Mais Jess, elle, venait d'une coalition de petites îles dont le conseil diplomatique n'apprécierait probablement pas qu'elle se mette le géant de l'est à dos. Même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait d'envoyer un coup de pieds dans les parties sensibles de ce sale type, ça ne se terminerait jamais sans un foutu incident diplomatique... C'était franchement embêtant parfois, d'être la fille d'un ambassadeur.

Ivan ne prit même pas la peine de leur répondre et il se retourna pour murmurer quelque chose à Tori, le représentant lituanien qui adressa un sourire gêné à Jess alors que son compagnon russe s'éloignait déjà, son aura glaciale gelant l'atmosphère autour de lui.

\- « Alors Jess, toujours occupée à te faire des amis ? se moqua Arne en bondissant à côté d'elle.

\- La ferme Dane, grommela la jeune fille.

\- A ta place je ne dormirais que d'un œil cette nuit. Braginski serait capable de venir t'étrangler avec son écharpe dans ton sommeil.

\- Parce qu'elle lui a marché sur les pieds ? sourcilla Len. Je sais qu'Ivan est un peu brut sur les bords, mais ça me parait excessif même pour lui.

\- Si ça se trouve c'est un affront suprême chez lui, rétorqua Arne.

\- Tout est « un affront suprême » en Russie, signala Jess, agacée. Ils sont presque aussi coincés qu'Arthur.

\- Je ne te permets pas, répliqua l'intéressé, grincheux, alors qu'il arrivait avec une chope de bière dans chaque main. Je te signale qu'une partie de ton sang est britannique.

\- Et une partie plus importante encore est française ! s'enthousiasma Francis en s'emparant de la chope qu'Arthur tendait à Jess.

\- Génial. La peste ou le choléra, maugréa Jess.

\- Mais tes îles sont normandes, non ? remarqua Arne, intrigué.

\- Ouais.

\- Eh bien c'est réglé ! Tu es viking ! s'exclama le danois, excité.

\- Impossible, contre-indiqua Len. Elle est bien trop petite pour avoir des gènes vikings.

\- Être un demi-viking c'est mieux que rien, sourit Arne.

\- Je vous emmerde, précisa Jess en levant son majeur vers son amie. Je ne veux pas être un foutu viking de toute façon.

\- N'a-t-elle pas toute la classe des français ? ironisa Arthur.

\- Tu es jaloux parce que tu ne sais ni cuisiner ni t'habiller, lui reprocha Francis d'un air ennuyé.

\- Je ne sais pas m'habiller mais moi au moins, je reste habillé ! rétorqua Arthur. Gros pervers. »

Alors qu'ils recommençaient à se chamailler, Jess en profita pour récupérer sa chope dans les mains de Francis et s'éloigner rapidement. Ils en avaient sûrement pour des heures, comme d'habitude et si elle restait entre eux, ça finirait de nouveau par lui retomber dessus. Ils étaient à la fois ses deux meilleurs amis et les deux pires enquiquineurs que la terre n'ait jamais porté. Passant leur temps à se disputer, ils ne pouvaient pourtant pas se passer l'un de l'autre et chacun d'eux semblait s'ennuyer profondément quand son partenaire dans le crime n'était pas là pour le stimuler. Ils mêlaient un peu trop souvent Jess à leurs histoires et finissaient toujours irrémédiablement par lui demander de prendre parti et de les départager. Ça finissait généralement en grande tragédie, Arthur et Francis ayant au moins le point commun d'être de vraies _drama queens_. Mais ça ne durait jamais très longtemps, ils étaient bien trop amis, au fond, pour ne pas recommencer à se fréquenter dès le lendemain.

Pour l'occasion, Jess rejoignit la bande des nordiques, qui s'étaient un peu calmés depuis que la musique était devenue plus germanique. Maintenant c'était Gilbert, un de deux allemands, qui leur avait volé la vedette. Grand, élancé et aux cheveux cendrés, il était l'un des garçons les plus appréciés de l'académie… et avait l'ego qui allait avec. Cela le faisait d'ailleurs s'entendre à merveille avec Francis, les deux jeunes hommes se prenant définitivement pour les stars de l'école. Jess voyait presque des paillettes et des étoiles briller autour d'eux quand ils étaient ensemble. Ils étaient beaux, ils étaient forts, et ils avaient tout pour plaire. Antonio, le représentant espagnol qui restait souvent avec eux était bien plus effacé mais pas moins séduisant.

Ces trois-là, surnommés le Bad Touch Trio par le reste des élèves, étaient incontestablement les garçons les plus trublions de l'école mais aussi les plus populaires. Jess aimait bien Gilbert, même s'il était aussi désespérément sûr de lui et aussi enthousiaste qu'Arne pour n'importe quoi. Il partageait quelques cours où ils s'étaient bien vite rendus compte qu'ils étaient aussi peu attentifs l'un que l'autre et avaient rapidement su s'entendre pour trouver des activités plus intéressantes ensemble. Comme dessiner des caricatures des autres élèves, se moquer d'Arthur et des scandinaves beaucoup trop sérieux à leur goût, ou trouver de nouvelles idées pour empêcher le monde de tourner rond. Des trucs funs quoi. Enfin, c'était toujours amusant jusqu'au moment où ils finissaient par être convoqués chez le proviseur et se retrouver ensemble de corvée de nettoyage des dortoirs. Ou du réfectoire, cette fois où ils avaient déclenché une bataille de nourriture en provoquant Ludwig, bien plus responsable et strict que son frère. C'était sans doute pour ce genre de détails futiles que les professeurs et les délégués veillaient généralement à les tenir séparés. Ils s'encensaient bien trop mutuellement dans leurs bêtises.

\- « Il est drôlement doué, sourit Len en suivant le regard de Jess. Des fois on dirait presque qu'il est vraiment aussi génial qu'il le prétend.

\- Oui, mais il ne faut pas lui dire, ça l'encourage, s'amusa Jess.

\- Antonio est un très bon danseur aussi, glissa Len, l'air de rien. Peut-être même encore meilleur. Attend qu'ils mettent une salsa ou un tango et toutes les européennes seront à ses pieds. »

Jess s'empourpra légèrement en comprenant à quoi son amie faisait référence. Il était vrai qu'à la soirée d'anniversaire d'Arthur, quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait peut-être un peu trop bu et ne savait plus exactement comment tout ça s'était passé, mais elle s'était retrouvée dans les bras d'Antonio et avait dansé avec lui pendant des heures. Ils n'étaient même pas spécialement amis, et ne se fréquentaient que quand elle traînait avec Francis ou Gilbert… mais elle avait toujours eu un faible pour son charme ibérique, même si elle avait jusque-là pris grand soin de ne surtout pas l'admettre. Elle appréciait sa discrétion et son sourire chaleureux, elle qui passait son temps avec des types turbulents, bruyants et excités. Len avait raison, Antonio était un merveilleux danseur et il n'y avait qu'à le regarder pendant une seconde pour s'en rendre compte.

\- « Ça changerait rapidement si elles le voyaient faire un concours de « qui mange le plus d'enchiladas » avec Gilbert, rétorqua Jess. »

Avant que Len n'ait pu répondre, un verre de vodka jaillit devant son nez en même temps qu'un autre apparaissant devant Jess. La jeune femme, surprise, accepta le verre que Berwald lui tendait, redevenu fidèle à lui-même malgré ses joues rosies par l'alcool.

\- « Skål, lui lança Berwald en trinquant avec elle puis avec sa sœur.

\- Skål, répondirent les deux jeunes femmes en chœur. »

Ils descendirent leur verre de vodka d'une seule traite tous les trois et Jess regretta immédiatement son geste. Les deux nordiques pouvaient tenir la distance, mais pas elle. Elle tenait vraiment, vraiment très mal l'alcool. Surtout les boissons aussi fortes.

\- « Tu as soif ? se moqua Len. Un autre ?

\- Non merci, grogna Jess alors que la vodka lui brûlait la gorge.

\- Moi j'en veux ! s'enthousiasma Gilbert en apparaissant soudain à leurs côté, transcendé par le démon de la danse.

\- Tu rigoles ou quoi ? rétorqua Len. C'est pour les hommes, les vrais, pas pour les rigolos.

\- Tu t'entends parler des fois ? soupira Jess.

\- Je suis un viking, répliqua son amie. Ne remets pas en cause ma virilité.

\- Ne le fais pas, assura Berwald d'un air résigné. Sinon elle en a pour la soirée à essayer de nous prouver que c'est elle la plus virile d'entre nous.

\- Mais je suis plus _awesome_ que tous vos vikings réunis, protesta Gilbert. Je SUIS la Prusse !

\- Tu es déjà suffisamment insupportable sans être en plus complètement bourré, lui lança Antonio qui arrivait à son tour, son éternel sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.

\- Et la Prusse ça n'existe plus, signala Berwald.

\- Tu représentes l'Allemagne, abruti, grommela Jess. Et ils devraient s'en inquiéter.

\- Je vous prends tous en même temps, répliqua Gilbert avec assurance. Le dernier debout a gagné.

\- Ne défie pas Le…, commencèrent Berwald et Jess en même temps.

\- DEAL ! rugit Len en tapant violemment dans la main que Gilbert lui tendait, le regard étincelant. Tu vas voir ce que c'est un vrai nordique, bouffeur de patates. Ce n'est pas de la bière allemande ça, c'est un truc de grandes personnes.

\- Pourquoi ça finit toujours comme ça ? s'amusa Antonio en se tournant vers Jess. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les cultures anglo-saxonnes et germaniques éprouvent toujours le besoin de tout régler en se défiant sur tout et n'importe quoi.

\- Moi je ne fais pas ça, grommela la voix d'Arthur derrière lui avant que Jess n'ait pu répondre. En Grande-Bretagne on est civilisé.

\- Il dit ça parce qu'il ne sait pas boire, intervint Francis. Peut-être que Jess a un lien de parenté avec lui tout compte fait…

\- De quoi je me mêle, branleur ? rétorqua la jeune femme en le fusillant du regard. Je tiens très bien l'alcool, je te signale ! »

Jess n'aurait jamais dû dire ça. Avant d'avoir réalisé ce qu'il se passait, elle était déjà au centre du cercle qui attirait l'attention de tous les étudiants de l'académie, une chope immense dans la main. Elle savait très bien que dans quelques minutes elle danserait probablement debout sur le bar avec Gilbert et regretterait ça pour le restant de sa vie, mais sa fierté personnelle et l'influence compétitive de Len l'empêchait de refuser un défi, même aussi idiot. Et puis elle avait déjà trop bu pour vraiment s'inquiéter des conséquences. Sur les injonctions enthousiastes de son public, elle essaya de viser de son mieux. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de boire, mais de prouver qu'on était résistant en essayant de détruire à distance les piles de gobelets montées sur le bar. Miraculeusement, Jess parvint à toucher la sienne, bien qu'un seul gobelet fût emporté. Elle n'avait même pas compris comment elle avait pu arriver si loin dans la compétition. Arthur était déjà à demi écroulé sur un canapé, la bave aux lèvres, Francis avait déclaré forfait, Kiku qui avait participé sous la pression de Feliciano avait fui pour rallier les toilettes à temps, et à vrai dire il n'y avait plus beaucoup de représentants européens en lice. Arne et Len se serraient les coudes pour faire honneur à la Scandinavie face à leur adversaire de poids, Ivan, qui était la seule raison pour laquelle Alfred n'avait toujours pas abandonné malgré sa difficulté manifeste à tenir debout alors que les trois autres et les deux allemands semblaient toujours parfaitement frais et dispo bien que de plus en plus hilares.

\- « Ce n'est pas si mal pour une créature aussi minuscule, se moqua le russe en dévisageant Jess d'un de ses regards perçants que personne ne savait déchiffrer.

\- C'est à moi qu'il parle le communiste ? lâcha Jess en prenant Len à témoin.

\- L'alcool lui donne des pulsions suicidaires ! s'exclama Arne, horrifié.

\- Clairement, rétorqua Ivan froidement.

\- Oh ça va, lui répondit Len en écartant son amie. Elle est aussi allumée qu'Arthur et Francis et c'est encore pire quand elle boit. Tu ne vas pas l'enfoncer Ivan ? Ce serait tirer sur l'ambulance. Attaque-toi plutôt à un adversaire à ta taille. »

Ce disant, elle leva deux verres de vodka devant elle et en tendit un au russe en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Contre toute attente, Ivan, d'abord surpris, se fendit d'un sourire en attrapant le verre.

\- « Je la tuerais demain, concéda-t-il, une lueur presque amusée dans les yeux.

\- Voilà, je préfère ça. Au moins elle sera sobre pour s'en rendre compte. Skål ! »


	2. Chapter 2

Jess se réveilla avec un mal de tête monumental et avec la bouche pâteuse. Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour réaliser que c'était la voix de Len, anormalement résonnante, qui lui parvenait dans la brume.

\- « Bouge-toi, l'appelait Len. On va être en retard ! »

Ouvrant finalement les yeux, Jess passa une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés en se redressant. Son amie était déjà prête, lavée et habillée, aussi fraîche que si elle ne s'était pas couchée deux heures plus tôt seulement avec de trop nombreux verres dans le nez.

\- « Mais comment tu fais ? marmonna Jess. Sérieusement, ce n'est pas humain…

\- De quoi tu parles ? sourcilla Len. Debout bon sang ! On doit être dans la grande salle dans trente minutes pour la constitution des équipes ! »

Alors qu'elle se relevait pour rejoindre douloureusement leur minuscule salle de bain, Jess commença à remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Mais ce ne fut qu'une fois devant son miroir qu'elle se réveilla enfin complètement.

\- « LEN ! hurla-t-elle. LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN ! »

Son amie déboula dans la salle de bain presque aussitôt, paniquée.

\- « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est quoi ça ?! »

Len, stupéfaite, mit une seconde à comprendre avant d'éclater de rire, littéralement pliée en deux.

\- « Un suçon, hoqueta-t-elle, hilare. Mon Dieu, tu as un suçon dans le cou !

\- JE VOIS BIEN MERCI ! »

Horrifiée, Jess dévisagea son propre reflet. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le pire entre cette marque d'affection invasive ou le fait qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune idée d'où elle sortait. Elle n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler correctement de la fin de la soirée, se souvenant uniquement que leur petit groupe avait terminé la nuit dans un des salons du dortoir et avaient joué à un espèce d'action ou vérité qui avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec ça.

\- « Qui c'est ? demanda-t-elle à son amie, atterrée. Ne me dis pas que c'est Gilbert ? Pas Arne non plus. Oh pitié, pas le ruskov.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas ? répliqua Len, toujours morte de rire. Oh non, c'est trop bon !

\- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé au lieu de rire bêtement !

\- Ah non, certainement pas, ça sera bien plus drôle de te laisser chercher ! »

Avant que Jess n'ait eu le temps de protester ou d'envisager même de supplier Len, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit avec grand fracas et une seconde plus tard la tête de Francis se glissait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la salle de bain.

\- « Bien le bonjour mes demoiselles !

\- Dégage ! gronda Jess en lui balançant sa brosse à cheveux au visage.

\- C'est une chambre de femmes, gros pervers, approuva Len. Fiche le camp.

\- Et va mettre un foutu t-shirt ! »

Jess se demandait parfois ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour atterrir dans cette académie de déjantés. Son père lui avait parlé d'une formation d'élite culturelle, politique et diplomatique. Elle s'était fait avoir en beauté, oui. C'était un asile de fous et il l'avait envoyé là pour l'empêcher de détruire leurs îles de l'intérieur plutôt.

\- « Je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'Arthur arrive et qu'il amène le petit déjeuner, signala Francis.

\- Oh non, maugréa Len.

\- Oh si. Et il a fait des scones spécialement pour sa petite chérie. »

Ce disant, il échangea un regard complice avec Len qui éclata de nouveau de rire en même temps que le français. Jess les dévisagea sans comprendre, un moment de doute paniqué lui traversant l'esprit quand les regards de ses amis convergèrent vers elle.

\- « Ne me dites pas que… »

Trop tard, on frappait déjà à la porte de la chambre. Jess eut tout juste le temps d'attraper un foulard et de le passer autour de son cou pour dissimuler les preuves que la voix d'Arthur retentissait déjà.

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici Francis ? s'agaça-t-il aussitôt.

\- Oh des scones ! répondit le français en feignant un ravissement qui ne pouvait tromper personne.

\- Qu'est-ce que _vous_ fichez ici ? corrigea Jess en sortant de la salle de bain. »

Les joues d'Arthur s'empourprèrent quand il croisa son regard. Il lui tendit un plateau rempli de scones et de thé en évitant soigneusement de la regarder dans les yeux.

\- « Hum. C'est pour m'excuser d'hier, répondit-il, mal à l'aise. Je suis désolé. C'était très… déplacé. »

Mortifiée, Jess attrapa le plateau machinalement, incapable de répondre. Arthur se racla bruyamment la gorge et, manifestement très embarrassé, attrapa Francis par la manche pour le traîner vers la sortie avec lui.

\- « Allez, on va réserver des places dans la grande salle. On vous en garde les filles. »

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, les deux jeunes hommes disparaissaient déjà dans le couloir, claquant la porte derrière eux. Jess resta debout au milieu de la chambre, interdite, contemplant tour à tour la porte puis les scones sur le plateau qu'elle tenait.

\- « Jette ça, lui conseilla Len. Il y a des kanelbullar et du café dans la chambre de mon frère et d'Arne. Je vais déjeuner là-bas avant de descendre. Tu veux venir ? »

Jess détestait la cannelle autant que le café, mais elle hocha la tête quand même, toujours pétrifiée. Elle enfila ses vêtements comme une automate et suivit Len jusqu'à l'étage du dessus où il régnait, comme d'habitude une ambiance de joyeux chaos entre les chambres des garçons. Alors qu'elles longeaient le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre du suédois et du danois, Jess se raidit encore davantage en apercevant Antonio, torse nu et les cheveux humides, qui sortait des salles de bains communes. Il ne l'aperçut pas immédiatement, riant avec Gilbert et Feliciano, mais son sourire s'affadit quand il croisa soudain le regard de Jess et que ses yeux se posèrent sur le foulard autour de son cou. Il les dépassa sans s'arrêter, les saluant d'un bref signe de tête alors que Jess sentit le désespoir grandir encore plus dans sa poitrine.

\- « Ne me laisse plus jamais boire, supplia-t-elle son amie alors qu'elles entraient dans la chambre d'Arne et Berwald. C'est catastrophique.

\- Mais non, sourit son amie, amusée. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

\- C'est la fin de ma réputation !

\- Quelle réputation ? demanda Berwald en relevant la tête de son café à leur entrée.

\- Ah, elle a réalisé ? s'esclaffa Arne, la bouche pleine.

\- Sérieusement, tout le monde est au courant ? se décomposa Jess. »

Len éclata à nouveau de rire en attrapa un roulé à la cannelle.

\- « Je sens qu'on va passer une très bonne journée… »

La journée avait déjà mal commencé, mais là, Jess commençait à croire qu'une entité supérieure avait vraiment décidé de s'acharner sur elle.

\- « C'est une blague ? lâcha-t-elle, fataliste. »

Ivan n'avait pas l'air beaucoup plus enthousiaste qu'elle. Ils étaient co-leaders de leur équipe et c'était sans doute le plus mauvais binôme qui pouvait avoir été tiré au sort. Le russe soupira ostensiblement en croisant son regard, dépité. Et comme les choses semblaient ne pas devoir s'arranger, les noms qui suivirent dans l'annonce de leurs coéquipiers étaient ceux d'Arthur et Antonio, qui échangèrent un regard froid mais s'abstinrent de commentaires.

\- « C'est pas vrai, marmonna Jess en se tournant vers Len, assise à côté d'elle. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

\- A part embrasser deux garçons différents à la même soirée tu veux dire ? se moqua son amie dans un murmure.

\- J'ai fait quoi ? s'exclama Jess un peu trop fort.

\- La ferme, Sark, lui lança Ivan avec son accent roulant horripilant. On n'entend que toi. »

Jess ne se retint pas de lui adresser un doigt d'honneur cette fois. Il lui courait vraiment sur le haricot ce foutu communiste. Et puis il pouvait bien décider de la tuer, au point où elle en était… Comment est-ce qu'elle avait pu se mettre dans une situation pareille en une seule soirée ? Elle n'arrivait même pas à se rappeler convenablement de ce qui s'était passé, mais si elle avait bien embrassé Arthur et Antonio tour à tour, pas étonnant qu'ils évitent aussi soigneusement son regard depuis ce matin. Ça expliquait peut-être aussi l'aura glaciale qui régnait à la table des européens et pourquoi ils avaient pris soin de s'asseoir si loin l'un de l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas spécialement amis, mais comme ils fréquentaient tous les deux Francis, ils n'étaient jamais très loin l'un de l'autre. Là, Antonio s'était assis à côté de Ludwig et Gilbert à l'autre bout de la table et Arthur l'avait ignoré délibérément quand l'espagnol avait salué Francis en venant s'asseoir. Autant dire que l'ambiance était un peu tendue.

Le nom qui suivit dans l'annonce de leur coéquipier était celui d'Arne, puis Kiku, Feliciano, Gilbert, Matthew –le timide représentant canadien-, Roderich, le sévère autrichien, et enfin, alors que Jess commençait à vraiment désespérer, Len.

\- « Yes ! s'écria-t-elle en bondissant sur sa chaise. Vous l'avez tous dans le…

\- Mademoiselle Sark ! l'invectiva sèchement Madame Carlsson, la directrice qui annonçait les groupes.

\- Ouais, pardon. »

Jess se rassit, satisfaite. Tout n'était pas si désespéré. Même si elle avait une équipe de bras cassés et qu'elle devait partager la gestion avec cet asocial d'Ivan Braginski, sa meilleure amie était au moins avec elle, et ça ça changeait tout. Non seulement ça empêcherait les trois prochains jours d'être un enfer total coincé entre Arthur, Antonio et le grand russe qui avait sûrement déjà planifié de l'abandonner quelque part dans la nature, mais en plus ça augmentait considérablement les chances de victoire de son équipe. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient hérité des plus brillants esprits de l'académie, Feliciano et Gilbert en tête de liste. Et puis elle avait parié sur une victoire de Len, qui était connue pour son esprit stratégique et son goût immodéré de la compétition.

Ceci dit, les choses ne s'annonçaient pas si simplement. Ils avaient été désignés pour s'emparer du drapeau d'une équipe dirigée par Alfred et Berwald, alors que l'équipe de Ludwig et Francis devait s'emparer du leur. Ce qui compliquait les choses, étant donné que Berwald valait au moins sa sœur et que cela allait se transformer indubitablement en guerre au sommet, alors que Francis savait se montrer aussi retors que Ludwig excellait dans la compétition.

\- « On va les défoncer, rassure-moi ? murmura Jess en se penchant vers son amie.

\- C'est toi la chef d'équipe, lui rappela son amie. C'est avec ton partenaire que tu devrais en parler.

\- Je ne vais pas discuter avec cette tête de mule de Braginski, s'indigna Jess.

\- Il va falloir, rétorqua Len, dépitée. Vous êtes co-leader je te rappelle.

\- Mais il est…

\- Je suis quoi ? grogna Ivan en se tournant vers elle.

\- Bien trop compétent pour elle, répondit Len à la place de son amie. Laisse tomber Ivan.

\- Pas du… »

Len arrêta la protestation de Gia d'un coup de pied peu discret sous la table.

\- « Si tu veux critiquer, essaie au moins d'être discrète, lui signala-t-elle après qu'Ivan, leur lançant un regard franchement glacial, se soit détourné pour parler avec Roderich.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais devoir faire équipe avec lui, marmonna Jess en guise de réponse.

\- Il est vraiment compétent, lui fit remarquer Len. Et sa force d'intimidation peut largement être utilisable.

\- C'est un tank, pas un stratège, lâcha sentencieusement Jess. Il est fait pour foncer dans le tas.

\- Ça me rappelle quelqu'un…, ironisa son amie.

\- De toute façon, la stratégie, c'est ton domaine à toi, non ?

\- Et la tâche va vraiment m'être facilitée si mes leaders s'entretuent. Et comme si je ne pouvais pas suffisamment compter sur toi pour me mettre du challenge en essayant de tout gâcher, je vais aussi devoir faire avec Gilbert et Arne. Franchement, ça s'annonce mal. Berwald va se ficher de moi jusqu'à la fin de l'année si on perd.

\- Très bien, les interrompit la voix de Mme Carlsson. Maintenant que les équipes sont constituées, vous avez deux heures pour discuter entre vous et vous préparer à partir, après quoi le jeu commencera ! »


	3. Chapter 3

Jess resserra les pans de son manteau en grognant. Qui pouvait avoir l'idée, parmi la direction de l'académie, d'organiser des courses d'orientation en pleine nature en décembre ? Il faisait froid, dans ses fichues montagnes suisses, et le chalet qui allait leur servir de QG pendant quatre jours était horriblement mal chauffé. Bon, ils n'étaient pas censés se prélasser dans le chalet ceci dit, mais plutôt repérer les bases adverses, leur voler leur drapeau et leur mettre une dérouillée. Ils avaient un objectif, une équipe particulière à viser, mais ce jeu d'orientation était somme toute un jeu de conquête grandeur nature. Se faire des alliés, éliminer les ennemis, et possiblement trahir ses alliés. Parce qu'une fois que plusieurs équipes auraient récupéré les drapeaux de leurs alliés, il faudrait être les premiers à ramener le leur au point de départ, et ça c'était toujours la meilleure partie du jeu, celle où on pouvait foncer dans le tas ouvertement pour dérouiller ses adversaires. Il n'était pas rare que tout ça finisse en bagarre générale, mais les professeurs, du moment qu'il n'y avait rien de sérieux, ne s'en inquiétaient pas. Ils prétendaient que cela défoulait les élèves, leur permettait de mettre à plat leurs tensions, leur apprenait à coopérer et aussi à faire les bonnes alliances. Ils allaient même jusqu'à leur remettre des fusils et pistolets à peinture, pour que le jeu soit plus réaliste. Les touchés étaient éliminés et on pouvait se taper dessus. Ça rendait les choses bien plus excitantes selon Jess, qui fichait assez des plans, de la diplomatie et des alliances. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle adorait cette académie de dingues.

\- « Jess, il va vraiment falloir que tu fasses un effort, soupira Len en tapant ses ongles contre la table avec agacement.

\- C'est lui qui n'y met pas de la bonne volonté !

\- Essaie au moins d'établir un dialogue. Ça sera un bon début… »

Jess grimaça, soupira ostensiblement, puis jeta un coup d'œil vers Ivan, qui supervisait l'installation de son équipe dans le chalet tout en recomptant les munitions de peinture qu'ils avaient à disposition.

\- « Il t'intimide tant que ça ? demanda Len en levant les yeux au ciel. Je croyais que tu, je cite, l'emmerdais ce sale ruskov communiste ?

\- Il ne m'intimide pas du tout ! protesta Jess. Mais viens avec moi quand même. »

Tirant son amie par la manche, Jess s'avança vers le grand russe qui la dominait de toute sa taille. Pour se donner une contenance, elle lui envoya une bourrade dans le bras, comme elle le faisait régulièrement avec Gilbert, Arthur ou Francis. Ivan, surprit, la toisa froidement. Jess hésita à faire demi-tour sur le champ mais Len lui barra le chemin.

\- « Bon, Jess est une handicapée des relations sociales normales, annonça Len à Ivan. Mais on ne peut pas dire que tu sois un champion du monde non plus Braginski. Alors on va briser la glace tout de suite d'accord ? Parce que si vous ne travaillez pas ensemble on ne gagnera jamais, et moi je _dois_ gagner, ok ? Vous pourrez recommencer à vous détester après. »

Jess se demandait bien comment Len pouvait réussir à parler avec Ivan de manière si désinvolte. Son amie n'avait jamais eu l'air de l'affectionner particulièrement, mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, Jess remarquait que Len était l'une des rares personnes qui arrivaient à dialoguer à peu près normalement avec le russe. Et cela semblait même fonctionner, puisque contrairement aux rares fois où Jess avait tenté de lui adresser la parole, Ivan ne l'avait ni envoyé balader ni ne lui avait même lancé un de ses regards glaçants. Cette fois encore, il surprit Jess en répondant tout à fait normalement, comme si Len faisait partie de sa clique mafieuse de l'est.

\- « Oui. Je veux gagner aussi. Mais on n'est pas franchement une équipe très… harmonisée.

\- C'est ce qui va faire notre force, rétorqua Len. Je t'accorde qu'on a tous des spécialités très différentes, quand on en a, et que la composition de l'équipe ne joue pas spécialement en notre faveur. Mais on si on arrive à s'accorder et à s'équilibrer, on va casser la baraque.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? intervint Arthur, qui s'était rapproché en même temps que les autres.

\- Depuis le départ on est donné perdant par les autres, signala Len. On est l'équipe la plus hétéroclite, la moins organisée et tout le monde pense que Ivan et Jess vont être trop occupés à s'entretuer pour qu'on ait la moindre chance.

\- Ce qui n'est pas foncièrement faux, fit remarquer Antonio, maussade.

\- Et au vu de la mauvaise ambiance qui règne entre nous, autant dire qu'ils risquent d'avoir raison si on n'y met pas un peu du nôtre. Ivan, c'est Alfred qui est donné gagnant. Tu veux vraiment que ça arrive ?

\- Non, grogna le russe. Certainement pas.

\- Alors montre lui que tu es un adversaire à sa mesure ! l'enhardit Len. Gilbert, Arne, on va avoir besoin de votre capacité à faire du bruit et de l'esbroufe. Personne ne peut faire diversion mieux que vous. Continuez de faire croire qu'on est des bons à rien en restant vous-même. »

Comme s'ils étaient montés sur ressort les deux clowns qu'ils étaient se mirent aussitôt au garde à vous. Jess ne put s'empêcher de rire, soudain soulagée. Elle reconnaissait dans la verve soudaine de son amie que celle-ci avait déjà un plan. Elle avait le même regard quand elle débutait une partie de Risk avec ses amis.

\- « Yes m'am !

\- Matthew, toi tu peux être l'espion parfait, personne ne te remarque jamais, continua Len. Roderich, tu es le meilleur coordinateur dont on puisse rêver avec ton obsession de l'ordre et ton côté psychorigide.

\- Dis donc, tu essaies de nous motiver ou de nous enfoncer là ? grinça l'autrichien.

\- Je vous fais simplement remarquer qu'on peut exploiter la personnalité et même les travers de chacun. Toi Feliciano, tu peux facilement déconcentrer Ludwig et du coup personne n'est mieux désigné que toi pour protéger notre base et notre drapeau.

\- Oui ! s'exclama le jeune homme avec sa gaité coutumière. Trop facile ! Je peux aussi fabriquer des drapeaux blancs pour quand on se rendra ?

\- On ne va pas se rendre ! s'étouffa Jess. Mais il est fou lui ou quoi ?

\- Travailler avec un italien, c'est un handicap, lança Gilbert. On devrait avoir des points bonus à la fin !

\- Travailler avec un crétin ce n'est pas beaucoup mieux, répliqua Roderich, acide.

\- Vous êtes tous des crétins, annonça sentencieusement Arthur, hautain.

\- Oh, mais pour qui il se prend Artie ? Il a mal digéré la soirée d'hier ? se moqua Arne, piquant.

\- De quoi je me mêle ? rétorqua le britannique, offusqué. Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir d'un type comme toi.

\- Non, mais il y a des leçons qui se perdent quand même, lâcha Antonio avec agacement.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait…, essaya timidement d'intervenir Matthew.

\- On ne va jamais gagner, soupira Feliciano, abattu. On n'est même pas une vraie équipe.

\- Si on l'est, voulu protester Len. Mais…

\- C'est quoi ton problème ? gronda Arthur, couvrant la voix de la jeune femme.

\- Ah non, c'est vraiment pas le moment ! s'exclama Jess, une pointe de panique dans la voix.

\- Mon problème c'est que…

\- LA FERME ! tonna Ivan. »

La voix du russe stoppa instantanément la dispute. Jess dû reconnaître qu'il n'était peut-être pas le type qui avait le plus de charisme au monde ni le plus d'aptitudes à devenir un leader apprécié, mais au moins il avait l'autorité du statut. Et elle lui était secrètement reconnaissante de couper court à l'orage qui menaçait d'éclater entre Arthur et Antonio alors que le ton montait dangereusement.

\- « On s'en fiche de vos histoires, reprit Ivan, cinglant. On n'est pas là pour devenir amis et si je dois être coincés ici avec vous pendant trois jours autant que ça en vaille la peine et qu'on gagne ce foutu jeu. Alors on règlera tous ne problèmes quand ce sera fini et en attendant on travaille ensemble, c'est pigé ?

\- Ouais voilà, se sentit obligé d'approuver Jess. Comme il a dit.

\- Maintenant vous écoutez Len, précisa Ivan. Le premier qui parle sans autorisation dormira dehors.

\- Euh ça c'est pas légèrement excessif ? réagit Jess. Ça fait un peu dictature et gestion totalitaire tout ça, non ?

\- Tu veux dormir dehors ? demanda simplement Ivan en guise de réponse.

\- Merci Ivan, ça ira maintenant, reprit Len. Bon, on continue de répartir les rôles, d'accord ? Kiku, tu es le meilleur diplomate qu'on ait. Les alliances, ça sera ton boulot. Tu es un négociateur d'enfer. »

Le jeune japonais s'inclina respectueusement pour montrer qu'il acceptait honorablement sa mission.

\- « Arthur, toi tu es notre atout contre Francis. Il ne peut pas résister à la tentation de te narguer toi, précisément. Tu peux aussi éventuellement proposer de faire à manger pour tout le monde, mais je pense que la tentative d'empoisonnement serait trop peu subtile.

\- Je te hais, lui signala l'anglais avec mépris. Mais je peux m'occuper de Francis.

\- D'Alfred aussi. Il adore te donner des leçons et te prouver à quel point il est meilleur. Si tu fais ne serait-ce que semblant d'avoir besoin de lui, tu peux être sûr qu'il va tomber dans le panneau. Antonio, toi tu es le plus sportif d'entre nous et avec moi tu es le plus rapide. On sera les voleurs de drapeau.

\- Ça me semble faisable si le plan est viable et que je suis bien couvert, acquiesça l'espagnol.

\- Ivan, toi tu es notre tank ! Tout le monde a peur de toi. Ça va être facile à utiliser. Tu vas jouer la carte de l'intimidation et du rentre dedans.

\- Et moi ? demanda Jess.

\- La même chose, sourit Len. Tu es une vraie bombe à retardement. Alors… contente-toi de rester toi-même. »

Il ne leur avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps après ça pour se mettre en branle et même si l'ambiance n'était toujours pas au beau fixe, ils étaient au moins tous plutôt motivés pour tenter de donner une chance à leur équipe de bras cassés. Ils terminèrent ensemble l'installation de leurs affaires et de leur drapeau sur le fronton –sa place réglementaire- avant de se préparer.

Jess sentit un délectable frisson d'excitation lui parcourir l'échine alors que le jeu se mettait en marche. Les rôles avaient été attribués et malgré la composition hétéroclite de leur équipe, la jeune fille commençait à croire que tout n'était pas perdu. Après qu'ils eurent terminé leurs préparations, elle se sentait même plutôt optimiste. La pièce principale du chalet était devenue une vraie petite tour de contrôle où ils avaient mis en place leurs systèmes informatiques – Roderich et Kiku étaient de vraies bêtes dans ce domaine- reliés aux terminaux de surveillance qu'ils avaient installés aux alentours du chalet pour déceler rapidement la moindre intrusion dans leur périmètre. C'était de là que l'autrichien coordonnerait les actions de ses équipiers qu'il pourrait contacter par radio et également voir évoluer sur ses écrans grâce à leurs émetteurs.

Jess n'était pas une spécialiste en nouvelles technologies, où elle s'estimait même un peu larguée, ses compétences se limitant souvent à allumer son ordinateur personnel et à essayer de ne pas trop bricoler dessus pour lui éviter une mort lente et douloureuse. C'était sans doute pourquoi elle était aussi fascinée par la dextérité de Roderich qui maniait aussi bien ses claviers électroniques que ceux du piano, dont il était un véritable virtuose. Kiku n'était pas en reste et Jess admirait sincèrement leurs compétences. Toutes les équipes n'auraient pas la chance de disposer d'une expertise pareille, même si le matériel mis à disposition était le même pour chacun.

\- « Bon, on y va ? s'impatienta Ivan.

\- Ouais, j'arrive. »

Jess tâcha de ne pas soupirer trop ostensiblement. Len lui avait demandé de faire un effort, et elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix si elle voulait que le plan fonctionne. Elle attrapa le pistolet à peinture qu'Ivan lui tendit et le vit passer son propre fusil en bandoulière. Une part d'elle était profondément soulagée qu'il ne s'agisse pas de vraies armes malgré leur apparence, car sinon, partir seule dans les bois avec Ivan aurait ressemblé à une exécution à la russe dans les règles de l'art.

Ils réglèrent chacun leurs oreillettes et leurs transmetteurs pour rester en contact radio permanent avec leur QG puis Len adressa un signe encourageant du pouce à son amie. Elle-même, entièrement équipée, allait faire équipe avec Antonio pour leur mission de repérage et Jess était un peu soulagée de n'avoir pas encore à être confronté à l'espagnol maintenant, même si ça voulait dire se farcir Ivan. Le plan était simple jusqu'ici. Séparés en binômes d'éclaireurs et de gardes, certains iraient repérer les alentours et les camps ennemis pendant que les autres surveilleraient le périmètre. Jess et Ivan, Len et Antonio et Matthew et Arthur étaient les éclaireurs, les autres restaient en arrière pour le moment. Ils avaient chacun des objectifs précis à remplir pour cette première journée, Len ayant certifié que la rapidité d'action serait la clé de cette partie.

A choisir, Jess aurait préféré se retrouver avec Len ou même avec Matthew, mais les binômes avaient été établis en fonction des compétences de chacun plutôt que des affinités. Alors que Roderich leur récapitulait leur objectif, Jess jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Antonio. L'expression de l'espagnol était grave et concentrée alors qu'il écoutait l'autrichien, ses boucles brunes auréolant son beau visage d'ordinaire si chaleureux. Jess ne put s'empêcher de le trouver décidément très craquant dans son équipement intégral qui faisait un peu penser à une armure, comme s'il s'apprêtait à partir au combat. Elle détestait l'idée d'avoir pu le blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre, tout comme elle détestait qu'il l'ignore aussi délibérément. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle lui parle et qu'elle comprenne ce qui s'était passé... Mais plus tard.

\- « Allez, ordonna-t-elle pour se donner contenance, réalisant que Roderich avait fini. On y va ! Et fusillez-moi tout ce qui passe !

\- Non, rectifia Len, sévère. Justement, on ne fusille rien aujourd'hui et surtout pas sans ordres. On fait profil bas. Tout le monde doit nous prendre pour des ratés.

\- Ouais… enfin façon de parler quoi. Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire. »

Ses équipiers lui jetèrent tous un drôle de regard, conscients qu'elle n'avait probablement pas écouté grand-chose. Seuls Gilbert, Arne et Feliciano semblaient encore plus à l'ouest qu'elle. Arthur émit un petit sifflement agacé mais s'abstint de commentaire et Antonio passa devant elle sans la regarder alors que tout le monde se préparait à quitter le chalet.

\- « Jess, l'apostropha Len avant de le suivre. Je sais que tu es tracassée… Mais essaie de te concentrer d'accord ? Promis, on en parle ce soir.

\- Parler de quoi ? rétorqua son amie en se forçant à sourire. »

La vérité c'est que malgré ses efforts, elle avait du mal à penser à autre chose qu'à cette soirée et à Antonio. Même la froideur d'Arthur la perturbait, car il avait toujours été son ami -quoi qu'ils puissent en dire tous les deux- et elle ne voulait pas le blesser plus que l'espagnol. Elle aurait juste voulu tout régler et ne plus jamais en parler, mais ce n'était pas facile de se concentrer sur autre chose au vu des regards qu'ils échangeaient en alourdissant considérablement l'atmosphère et lui donnant l'impression désagréable qu'un orage planait au-dessus de sa tête, menaçant d'éclater à tout moment.

\- « Si ça peut t'aider à te concentrer, je peux les aplatir tous les deux, grogna alors Ivan juste derrière elle alors que Len quittait le chalet. »

Jess ne sut pas si elle devait prendre cette proposition comme une agression ou une tentative très _ivanesque_ d'essayer de lui manifester du soutien. Le fait qu'il ait manifesté assez d'empathie pour se rendre compte qu'il y avait un problème était déjà un miracle en soi. Mais dans le doute, elle lui adressa un doigt d'honneur tout aussi cordial.

\- « De quoi je me mêle ?

\- Tu as de la chance que Len veuille vraiment gagner avec tous ses équipiers entiers…, lui jeta-t-il froidement en guise de réponse.

\- Vas-y, essaye de… Attend, quoi ? »

La jeune femme réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- « Tu fais ça pour Len ? lâcha-t-elle, perplexe.

\- Non, réfuta aussitôt le géant russe. Mais si je t'abîme, elle quitte la partie…. Et on a besoin d'elle pour éclater la tête d'Alfred sans que l'équipe s'effondre avant.

\- Et depuis quand tu as besoin d'aide pour éclater la tête des gens toi ? »

Ivan se contenta de répondre par un grognement qui voulait sûrement dire quelque chose en ours ou en russe et la poussa dehors à son tour. La neige s'était remise à tomber pendant qu'ils préparaient leur plan et Jess ne put retenir un juron agacé. Elle détestait la neige.

Les autres les attendaient déjà et Len lança un sourire d'encouragement à son amie qui décida de se ressaisir. Antonio et Arthur pouvaient bien attendre qu'elle ait botté quelques fesses et remporté le trophée annuel de la World Academy.

\- « Allez, lança-t-elle à la ronde. C'est parti ! »


	4. Chapter 4

Claquant des dents, Jess se demanda comment Ivan, ouvrant la marche, pouvait être aussi insensible à la morsure du froid. Etait-ce parce qu'il n'avait que de la glace dans les veines ? En tout cas le géant russe ne semblait pas plus incommodé que ça par les flocons qui tombaient de plus en plus drus, réduisant considérablement leur champ de vision. Une mission de repérage dans ses conditions n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir… Et pourtant, Ivan s'arrêta soudain net, Jess lui rentrant aussitôt dedans. Pour une fois, il sembla ne pas en prendre ombrage et se contenta de lui désigner la ligne d'horizon derrière les arbres.

\- « Là-bas, lui montra-t-il. A deux heures. »

Jess leva ses jumelles et sourit. Ivan avait raison, et au vu du drapeau qui flottait sur le fronton du chalet qu'ils avaient découvert, ils avaient fait mouche.

\- « C'est celui de l'équipe d'Alfred et Berwald, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. »

Ivan hocha la tête et activa son émetteur pour transmettre leur position à Roderich, qui relaya l'information à leurs autres équipiers. La voix de Len grésilla dans l'oreillette de Jess une seconde plus tard.

\- « Beau travail boss, la félicita-t-elle. C'était le dernier qui nous manquait, on les a tous identifiés maintenant.

\- La zone d'action s'étend donc sur presque vingt kilomètres carrés, résuma Roderich. Et les bungalows qui nous intéressent sont seulement à quatre kilomètres l'un de l'autre. J'ai placé de points lumineux sur vos cartes GPS.

\- Les cartes sont à jours, annonça la voix calme de Kiku. Tout est uploadés sur vos data pads.

\- Je crois qu'avec la tempête de neige qui s'annonce, peu d'autres équipes ont tenté un repérage si complet dès ce soir, lança la voix d'Antonio. Il fera nuit dans deux heures et la plupart n'ont sûrement même pas fini d'installer le matériel. On a l'avantage.

\- Ne sous-estime pas mon frère, répondit Len. Berwald ne va pas avoir pitié de son équipe pour quelques flocons…

\- Vous êtes des malades, maugréa Jess.

\- Parfait on passe à la phase 2, ordonna Ivan.

\- Ouais, et dépêchez-vous, parce qu'ici on s'ennuie, geignit tout à coup la voix de Gilbert dans le transmetteur. Nous aussi on veut s'amuser.

\- Ton tour viendra Gilbert, promit Jess. Si tout va bien, demain on fera péter des trucs.

\- Pas littéralement, se sentit obligé de préciser Len. Roderich, les indications ?

\- Les conditions météorologiques jouent en notre faveur pour la discrétion, vous n'aurez pas à couvrir vos traces. Len et Antonio, vous êtes les plus proches du chalet de Yao et Elizabetha. C'est votre cible prioritaire.

\- Parfait, reçu, acquiescèrent Len et Antonio simultanément.

\- Matthew et Arthur, vous n'êtes qu'à deux kilomètres de Jess et Ivan. Vous pouvez les rejoindre en quinze minutes.

\- Une attaque de nuit, ce n'est pas un peu fourbe ? demanda la voix timide de Matthew.

\- C'est le but, lui signala Jess. On est la pire équipe du jeu. Si on ne la joue pas un peu fourbe, on n'y arrivera jamais.

\- Bravo, c'est comme ça qu'on motive ses troupes, ironisa la voix d'Arthur. Tu es un leader né Jess Sark.

\- Je t'emmerde Kirkland, rétorqua Jess. Allez, au boulot ! »

Le plan était effectivement un peu fourbe, même si Jess estimait qu'il ne s'agissait que de pure stratégie et qu'il n'y avait rien qui interdisait de pousser les autres équipes à s'entretuer.

Ils avaient planifié de prendre un maximum d'avance sur les autres pour pallier à la faiblesse de leur équipe désunie et si peu harmonieuse. Ils avaient hérité des pires têtes de mules de l'Académie ou des plus ahuris. Pour ce faire, Len avait établi un plan d'attaque qui plaisait beaucoup à Jess. Ils allaient semer le chaos, et ça c'était sa compétence phare. On pouvait même dire que leur équipe avait été bénie par des génies du chaos… Entre elle, Arne, Gilbert et Feliciano

Personne ne les prenait vraiment au sérieux et c'était tant mieux, car ils ne les verraient pas arriver. L'équipe d'Alfred et Berwald était donnée largement gagnante, suivie par celle de Ludwig et Francis. Venait ensuite, dans les paris, l'équipe de Tim -le néerlandais- et Vasch -suisse de son état- pour la connaissance des lieux de celui-ci. Même l'équipe Herakles et Felix -respectivement grec et polonais- étaient donnés avant eux, ce qui vexait profondément Jess au vu de l'incapacité notoire de ces deux clowns. Elle allait leur montrer.

La phase un du plan constituait simplement en une délimitation de la zone et un repérage des installations des autres équipes, ce qui était encore relativement facile malgré la météo qui se dégradait de minute en minute. La phase deux s'annonçait plus complexe et il fallait surtout ne pas se faire prendre, car l'intégralité de la suite du plan reposait sur cette étape et leur réussite. Len et Antonio, rapides et furtifs, allaient prendre pour cible le bungalow de Yao et Elizabetha -chinois et hongroise. Leur équipe était supposée être la cible prioritaire de l'équipe d'Alfred et Berwald, et le but était de mettre l'attaque sur leur dos pour générer un retour de bâton rapide et répandre la poudre à laquelle ils mettraient feu plus tard.

Pendant ce temps, Ivan et Jess allaient occasionner une diversion bruyante pour attirer l'attention sur eux pendant que Arthur et Matthew trafiqueraient les systèmes de surveillance de l'équipe Alfred-Berwald.

Alors qu'ils attendaient leurs équipiers, Jess trouva le silence entre elle et Ivan particulièrement pesant. Il ne semblait pas décidé à lui adresser un mot de plus que nécessaire, et même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie non plus, elle aurait préféré au moins se disputer avec lui que d'attendre là, en silence, dans le froid et la neige. Quelle mission pourrie…

\- « Alors, comment on procède ? finit-elle par demander.

\- On improvise, se contenta de répondre Ivan. Avec ta propension à causer des dégâts, ça devrait être facile pour toi. Reste toi-même. »

Même si Jess devait reconnaître que c'était un peu vrai et que Len le lui avait déjà reproché assez souvent quand elle se plaignait de ses trop nombreuses heures de retenues, elle n'aimait pas l'entendre dans la bouche d'Ivan.

\- « Désolée, j'ai besoin d'inspiration pour être au summum de mon art. Et ton énergie négative m'empêche d'être créative. Mais si tu veux on peut parler de pourquoi tu me détestes autant, Braginski.

\- Tu es une emmerdeuse, répondit laconiquement Ivan. Tu empêches le monde de tourner rond.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que le monde ne tourne pas comme dans ta mère patrie qu'il ne tourne pas rond, rétorqua Jess. Je sais que l'ordre et la discipline de ta dictature communiste adorée te manquent, mais le reste du monde est un peu moins organisé, il va falloir t'y faire.

\- Tu as conscience que mon pays est une démocratie capitaliste depuis près de vingt-cinq ans, n'est-ce pas ? répliqua le grand russe, agacé.

\- Ouais, ça c'est ce que vous dites pour tromper l'ennemi.

\- Et tu te demandes sincèrement pourquoi je ne t'aime pas ? grogna Ivan. »

Jess remarqua qu'il maîtrisait admirablement bien sa colère pour une fois, et elle-même se demandait pourquoi elle était soudain aussi bravache alors qu'il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour la pulvériser et enterrer son corps dans les bois ensuite. Mais elle était tellement tendue qu'elle en oubliait toute prudence.

\- « Tu te rappelles cette fois où tu as fait exploser une grenade de peinture dans la salle de sport ? reprit-il soudain.

\- Une grenade de… Ah oui ! s'illumina Jess. C'était pendant l'entraînement d'Alfred. Une petite vengeance pour le sale coup qu'il m'avait fait à Halloween. Il avait… »

Elle rencontra le regard glacial du russe et s'interrompit.

\- « Quoi ? Il a pris cher, tu devrais être content non ?

\- Non. C'est moi qu'ils ont envoyé en retenue et qui ai dû nettoyer le gymnase de fond en comble parce que tout le monde m'avait vu me disputer avec Alfred juste avant son entraînement et ils ont cru que c'était moi.

\- Ah… Euh… oups ? »

Jess se rappelait très bien de son coup d'éclat. Alfred lui avait joué un sale tour à Halloween, qui lui avait valu un sévère cuite et des réprobations d'Arthur pendant des jours, et le pire c'est qu'elle avait été de corvée pour nettoyer le chaos de la grande salle après. Tout ça par sa faute. Elle avait voulu se venger dans une juste mesure et avait fait exploser une grenade de peinture dans le gymnase en plein pendant l'entraînement d'Alfred, espérant qu'il aurait à nettoyer aussi une fois qu'il aurait réussi à se débarbouiller de l'encre indélébile qu'elle avait rajouté dans sa petite bombe artisanale et bien inoffensive. C'était brillant sur le papier, et des fois elle se disait qu'elle privait le public de ses talents de chimiste en ne concoctant pas plus de merveilles de se ce genre. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu dire, son plan avait fonctionné parfaitement… jusqu'à la phase de la punition, où Alfred, persuadé d'être la victime d'un complot communiste visant sa glorieuse personne et l'intégrité de son pays, avait accusé Ivan d'être responsable. Jess ne s'était pas trop intéressée aux conséquences de cette histoire à l'époque et avait juste savouré sa vengeance en contemplant le visage d'Alfred resté rouge de peinture pendant plusieurs jours. Et après ça, elle avait juste oublié cette histoire… jusqu'à maintenant, où elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi Ivan la détestait si ouvertement et qu'il était si hostile depuis plusieurs semaines.

\- « Attend… comment tu as su que c'était moi ?

\- C'est vraiment tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

\- Bah… j'aimerais bien savoir avant de mourir, oui. »

Contre toute attente, la réplique parut amuser Ivan, qui se fendit d'un sourire. Ou plutôt d'un rictus tordu que Jess préféra interpréter comme un sourire.

\- « Len m'a aidé à nettoyer le gymnase, répondit-il finalement.

\- Quoi, tu veux dire que Len m'a balancée ? s'exclama Jess, profondément choquée. A _toi_ en plus ? Mais c'est pire que de me dénoncer à la direction ! Elle veut ma mort ou quoi ?

\- Non, c'est toi qui t'en vantais auprès de Len dans les couloirs et je t'ai entendue. Elle l'a vu et quand tu es rentrée en classe elle m'a proposé son aide en échange de ne pas te faire la peau directement. »

Jess éprouva une bouffée de gratitude pour son amie aussitôt remplacée par un vague agacement de n'avoir rien su de cette histoire avant. Pourquoi Len ne lui avait jamais raconté qu'elle avait dû nettoyer ce fichu gymnase avec Ivan à la place d'Alfred ? Ça avait probablement été un enfer en plus… Jess s'imaginait mal coincée pendant des heures avec ce sale type à récurer de la peinture dans un gymnase sans craquer complètement.

\- « Je suppose que c'est le moment où j'implore ton pardon et ou t'en fiches et me tue quand même ?

\- On verra quand on aura gagné cette foutue compétition. Si tu ne gâches pas tout, je pourrais peut-être envisager de t'épargner. »

Un remerciement soulagé failli franchir les lèvres de Jess, mais la méfiance la rattrapa soudain.

\- « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dénoncé à la direction pour te tirer d'affaire à l'époque ?

\- Ça aurait été ta parole contre la mienne, répondit Ivan en haussant les épaules. Je n'avais aucune preuve et tout le monde sait qu'Alfred et moi avons un passif. Et je préfère régler mes affaires moi-même. Crois-le ou non, les russes ne sont pas très portés sur la délation…

\- Et pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça maintenant alors ? Tu as préparé une vengeance c'est ça ? paniqua Jess. C'est le moment où le méchant dévoile son plan au gentil avant de passer à l'action ?

\- Le méchant ? s'offusqua Ivan. C'est moi qui ai essuyé tes conn…

\- Vous avez déjà lancé le plan de diversion ? les interrompit la voix pincée d'Arthur. Parce que vous êtes si bruyants que vous allez rameuter toutes les autres équipes… »

Jess lui jeta un regard torve mais s'abstint de commentaire. Au moins maintenant il y avait des témoins pour empêcher Ivan de mettre à exécution son plan vindicatif, quel qu'il fût. Même si ça voulait dire endurer le regard froid d'Arthur à la place.

\- « Quoi ? demanda-t-il, acide, quand leurs yeux se croisèrent.

\- Rien. Mais quand tu auras fini de me fusiller du regard on pourra s'y remettre.

\- J'arrêterais peut-être quand toi tu arrêteras de fuir.

\- Ça va Kirkland, lâche-la deux-minutes, intervint alors Ivan, à la grande surprise de Jess. »

La jeune fille dû avoir l'air au moins aussi choquée qu'Arthur, car le géant russe se renfrogna.

\- « Vous résoudrez vos problèmes personnels plus tard. On a besoin que tout le monde soit concentré sur la mission, ok ?

\- Ok…, répondit Arthur sans songer à répliquer, encore trop surpris.

\- Ok, approuva Gia sur le même ton.

\- Ok, acquiesça Matthew au cas où.

\- Parfait. On y va. »

Jess avait toujours su que l'orgueil et la prétention d'Alfred étaient supérieurs à ses capacités intellectuelles, mais là, c'était au-delà de ses espérances. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il marche à ce point. Elle avait feint de s'être perdue en fuyant Ivan après une dispute qui avait dégénéré et prétendu s'être égarée prêt de leur chalet à cause de la tempête de neige. Faire de l'esbroufe et crier fort était la spécialité de Jess, qui avait scandé des injures si fortes qu'Alfred et deux de ses coéquipiers, -Eren le bulgare et Laura la belge- l'avaient retrouvée là, à plus de cinq cent mètres de leur campement, alors qu'elle avait prétendument été rattrapée par Ivan avec lequel elle se disputait bruyamment à propos de leur équipe de « dégénérés » selon le russe et son commandement « totalitaire et despotique » selon Jess. Avec menaces au pistolet à peinture pour prétendre vouloir se disqualifier mutuellement et avoir la paix, bien sûr. Très théâtral et très dramatique, précisément ce qu'adorait Alfred.

Elle était secrètement satisfaite que ce ne soit pas Berwald qui se soit montré, il aurait été bien plus perspicace qu'Alfred, connaissant suffisamment Jess et ses aptitudes autant que les plans tordus de sa sœur. Mais Antonio et Len avaient manifestement bien fait leur travail, car le reste de leur équipe semblait occupé ailleurs. D'après le message que Roderich avait envoyé dans son émetteur, leur duo avait très bien fonctionné. Ils avaient fait éclater une bombe de peinture sur le territoire de Yao et Elizabetha et prenant la fuite, Antonio avait déguisé sa voix pour crier à un prétendu Berwald de l'attendre. Et le tempérament volcanique d'Elizabetha avait fait le reste, celle-ci poursuivant aussitôt ses présomptueux agresseurs pour leur montrer de quel bois elle se chauffait.

Et pendant que Jess et Ivan déclenchaient leur esclandre, Berwald et les autres étaient partis défendre leur ligne. La jeune fille entendait leur dispute furieuse et les coups de fusil à peinture échangés, pendant qu'Alfred, peu inquiet, semblait beaucoup s'amuser de voir Jess tenir tête à Ivan de la sorte.

\- « Je vais te dénoncer à la direction pour harcèlement moral ! beugla Jess.

\- Harcèlement moral ? répéta le russe de son accent encore plus roulant quand il s'énervait ou feignait de le faire. Crois-moi je n'ai même pas encore commencé !

\- Je ne peux pas faire équipe avec un type comme toi ! La moitié de l'équipe a déjà menacé de déclarer forfait à cause de toi !

\- Ah, ça, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment, commenta Alfred d'un ton guilleret.

\- Oh toi la ferme, gronda Ivan. Et toi, tu rentres au camp avec moi ! On va régler ça entre quatre-yeux.

\- Vous ne voulez pas vous rendre tout de suite plutôt ? proposa Alfred.

\- Et pourquoi pas, tiens ? ragea Jess. De toute façon avec un type comme lui, ça ne peut finir que d'une façon ! On n'a qu'à en finir au plus tôt, ça nous évitera l'humiliation ! »

Ivan serra des poings, menaçant, et jura en russe avant de cracher dans la neige. Jess se trouva secrètement satisfaite de savoir qu'il faisait semblant, car autrement, la colère du russe lui aurait fait froid dans le dos.

\- « Quoi, tu vas me cogner aussi maintenant ? le provoqua-t-elle néanmoins.

\- Ne me tente pas.

\- Tu seras envoyé en retenue jusqu'à la fin de ta vie si tu n'es pas renvoyé tout court, ricana Jess.

\- Au moins cette fois, je l'aurais mérité, rétorqua Ivan, acerbe. »

Jess sentit le vent tourner brutalement, réalisant que la fausse dispute menaçait d'en devenir une vraie. Il n'allait quand même pas oser… ?

\- « Pas comme quand tu as fait exploser cette foutue grenade de peinture dans le gymnase ! »

Si, il avait osé. Le fourbe ! C'était ça, alors, qu'il préparait depuis le début ?

\- « Quelle grenade ? sourcilla Alfred.

\- Sale enfoiré ! cracha Jess. Tu n'as vraiment pas de face ! Je vais te démolir !

\- Tu peux essayer, grinça Ivan dans un rictus mauvais.

\- Attend, _la_ grenade ? demanda l'américain. »

S'ils les avaient suffisamment distrait pour les empêcher de leur tirer toutes leurs billes de peinture dessus jusque-là, Jess craignait qu'Alfred n'apprécie pas vraiment la révélation et que lui et ses coéquipiers ne décident d'en finir. Elle fut sauvée par le gong quand la voix de Roderich se manifesta à nouveau dans son oreillette.

\- « Arthur et Matthew ont terminé, ils évacuent la zone. Vous pouvez battre en retraite.

\- Très bien ! improvisa Jess pour ne pas laisser le temps à Alfred de comprendre. Tu veux régler ça en face à face Ivan ? On rentre au chalet. Et ce soir, un de nous deux déclarera forfait !

\- Parfait ! Réglons ça là-bas alors.

\- Je te prends à n'importe quoi !

\- Attendez, voulu les interrompre Alfred. C'est quoi cette histoire de…

\- Oh la ferme Alfred, lâcha Ivan, agacé. On se revoit sur la ligne d'arrivée.

\- C'est ça, ricana l'américain. Quand tu pleureras de déception et d'humiliation ! »

Jess dût reconnaître l'habileté de la manœuvre. Dévier la conversation en ramenant Alfred aux sujets les plus importants pour lui -à savoir sa personne et sa victoire potentielle- était la meilleure façon de le faire oublier le reste. Eren et Laura, complètement dépassés et déconcertés par la tornade qu'ils avaient occasionnée, ne semblaient pas en mener large. Si bien que personne ne chercha à les retenir alors qu'ils s'éloignaient peu à peu, continuant d'échanger des noms d'oiseaux et des menaces en l'air, Alfred scandant derrière eux qu'il avait hâte de voir Ivan venir célébrer sa victoire avec lui.

\- « C'était génial ! s'enthousiasma Len en se délestant de son équipement. On a fait un travail incroyable ! »

Elle et Antonio étaient les derniers à être rentrés en s'assurant que personne ne les avait suivis et n'avait pu remarquer leur implication dans la rixe qui avait été déclenchée entre deux bungalows. Jess était plutôt d'accord sur le principe. Le plan avait bien fonctionné. Mais elle n'aurait pas été jusqu'à qualifier leur opération de géniale, surtout dans le sens où elle avait passé le trajet de retour à réellement se disputer avec Ivan… au sujet de leur dispute imaginaire. Et maintenant, ils s'étaient renfrognés chacun de leur côté, laissant l'atmosphère s'appesantir peu à peur malgré les efforts du souriant Feliciano et des deux guignols Gilbert et Arne.

\- « Vous faites une super équipe, les félicita cependant Len, ignorant leurs visages sombres. Les rumeurs de l'effondrement de notre équipe vont se répandre très vite.

\- Notre offensive sera encore plus remarquable, approuva Antonio dans un sourire satisfait. On a peut-être nos chances finalement.

\- On peut peut-être fêter la réussite de cette première opération, non ? lança Arne, ravi. »

Ce disant, il sorti de son bagage une grande bouteille pleine de vodka, ce qui rameuta aussitôt presque tous les autres.

\- « Excellente idée, approuva Antonio en souriant.

\- Ouais, ça ne peut pas faire de mal, grogna Arthur.

\- Pourquoi pas ? admit Roderich, plus mesuré. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas gagné.

\- Mais pas trop, recommanda Kiku. Demain il faut être prêts à l'aube pour l'offensive.

\- C'est vrai, approuva Matthew. Mais on l'a bien mérité.

\- Ouiiiiiiiii ! s'emballa Feliciano, aux anges. Enfin on est une vraie équipe !

\- A notre équipe de bras cassés complètement _awesome_ , scanda Gilbert en s'emparant du premier verre. »

Les autres, suivirent le mouvement et trinquèrent à leur tour, l'ambiance s'allégeant d'un seul coup. Même Ivan daigna boire avec eux, mais Jess n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à s'enivrer pour l'instant. Antonio ne lui avait pas adressé un seul regard, son co-leader la détestait ouvertement, Arthur, son ami de toujours, lui en voulait très clairement, et la neige n'arrêtait pas de tomber. Cette journée était interminable.

Arne lança de la musique et le cœur de Jess se serra en voyant Antonio passer une main dans ses boucles brunes, esquissant quelques pas experts et enthousiastes sur les premières notes. Cela n'aurait pas dû la toucher autant, mais elle avait du mal à nier les sentiments qu'elle avait commencé à développer à son insu pour lui. Elle appréciait les moments que leurs bandes d'amis respectives passaient ensemble, les déjeuners communs et les fêtes, mais elle appréciait encore plus les rares moments de solitude qu'ils avaient tous les deux, quand ils se croisaient parfois à la salle de sport, à la bibliothèque de l'université et qu'il lui enseignait quelques mots d'espagnol autour d'un café entre amis. Et puis il y avait eu cette soirée où il lui avait appris la salsa et le tango, si bien qu'elle n'avait plus quitté ses bras, amorçant un imperceptible rapprochement dans les semaines qui avaient suivi… et maintenant ça.

\- « Hé… ça va ? lui demanda soudain Len par-dessus son épaule.

\- Hein ? Oui bien sûr !

\- Tu sais que tu n'as jamais réussi à me mentir, n'est-ce pas ? sourit son amie. »

Jess haussa les épaules en poussant un grognement qui n'engageait à rien.

\- « C'est cette histoire avec Antonio et Arthur qui te tracasse ? chuchota Len en l'entraînant un peu à l'écart. Ils vont finir par s'en remettre tu sais…

\- Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas de _quoi_ ils vont se remettre, signala Jess, irritée. Parce que personne n'a daigné me dire ce qu'il s'était passé et que je ne m'en souviens qu'à moitié moi-même.

\- Oh, je croyais que tu avais eu le temps de te remettre de la suite dans les idées depuis ce matin…

\- Eh bah non, pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu d'autres choses à faire… »

Len sourit et l'entraîna à sa suite dans la minuscule cuisine du chalet, où elle sortit deux tasses et de quoi préparer du chocolat chaud. Le cœur de Jess se réchauffa un peu rien qu'à cette perspective, mais elle protesta quand même pour la forme.

\- « Pourquoi pas de la vodka comme les autres ?

\- La soirée d'hier constitue un élément essentiel de la réponse à cette question. »

Ce n'était pas faux. La jeune fille laissa son amie préparer les tasses et faire chauffer le lait pendant qu'elle sortait des placards garnis de vivres un paquet de muffins.

\- « Ce sont les mêmes que ceux de la cafétéria, lui fit remarquer Len dans un sourire. Pas mauvais, mais pas extra. Ça ne vaut pas tes pancakes. »

Les pancakes était la spécialité culinaire absolue de Jess et elle était même plutôt réputée pour ça dans son cercle d'amis.

\- « Si on gagne, j'en ferais pour tout le monde, garantit-elle. Même pour cet enfoiré de Braginski.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui s'est encore passé ? soupira Len.

\- Il me déteste tout à fait injustement et passe son temps à me le rappeler, voilà ce qu'il se passe. Tout ça pour une toute petite grenade de peinture… Tiens ! Puisqu'on en parle ! Pourquoi tu ne m'avais jamais raconté ça ? demanda Jess d'un ton accusateur.

\- Quoi, ça ? Que j'ai empêché Ivan de te démolir tu veux dire ? ironisa son amie en versant le lait dans les tasses. De rien, je t'en prie.

\- Je suis sûre que j'aurais très bien pu gérer ça toute seule si tu m'avais un peu fait confiance, rétorqua Jess avec autant de conviction que de mauvaise foi.

\- Et si on parlait de la vraie raison qui te met de si mauvaise humeur ? Pas ta dispute avec Ivan, l'autre raison. Arthur et Antonio. »

Len lui fourra sa tasse dans les mains avant de prendre la sienne et de s'asseoir sur le comptoir de la cuisine tandis que son amie se renfrognait.

\- « Je me souviens juste de l'action ou vérité, finit-elle par lâcher après un court silence durant lequel elle trempa ses lèvres dans le chocolat encore brûlant.

\- C'est un bon début, mais tu manques l'essentiel. Deux garçons t'ont déclaré leur flamme hier Jess. Même ivre, tu pourrais faire un effort pour t'en souvenir… Pas étonnant qu'ils t'en veuillent autant. »

Jess resta interdite un moment, comme si son système avait planté.

\- « Quoi ?

\- J'en étais sûre. L'alcool ne t'a jamais réussi, c'est clair, ta capacité à t'enterrer dans le déni, c'est ça le vrai problème. Tu te rends compte que tu te sers de l'alcool comme d'un black-out volontaire pour éviter de te confronter au problème, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non mais je… Oh mon dieu. »

La jeune femme se prit vaguement à regretter que son chocolat chaud ne soit pas de la vodka, mais elle réalisa soudain que cette pensée allait dans le sens de ce que disait Len. C'était plus facile d'avoir une excuse pour oublier et faire comme si rien n'arrivait. Elle avait toujours été une championne pour ça, ignorer ce qui la perturbait et prétendre que ça n'était jamais arrivé. Un réflexe de protection qu'elle avait mis en place inconsciemment, avec les années, pour faire rempart au déficit d'attention de ses parents, par exemple, mais aussi de son incroyable manque de confiance en elle quand on en arrivait aux garçons. Jess ne s'était jamais vraiment rendue compte de son potentiel en la matière, au grand désespoir de Len. Persuadée qu'elle ne plaisait à personne de toute façon et qu'elle s'en contentait très bien, Jess avait toujours du mal à envisager qu'elle puisse être la jeune femme rayonnante, drôle et passionnée que les autres voyaient pourtant en elle. Alors autant dire qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'une situation pareille puisse lui arriver.

\- « Arthur et Antonio, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Oh mon dieu. C'est une catastrophe.

\- Pas tant que ça, essaya de dédramatiser Len. Si tu vois le bon côté des choses, ils se sont quand même battus pour toi… Même si tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire c'est t'enfuir et aller vomir puis les ignorer complètement le lendemain matin.

\- Je… Oh mon dieu, je crois que je me souviens, murmura Jess d'une voix blanche.

\- Arrête de répéter « Oh mon dieu » Jess…

\- Mais tu ne rends pas compte ? s'écria son amie, affolée.

\- Si, très bien. Tu n'as plus qu'à régler ça avec eux maintenant.

\- Mais comment ? Qu'est-ce que je vais leur dire ?

\- La vérité. A propos d'hier et de ce que tu ressens. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens d'ailleurs Jess ? J'imagine qu'Arthur sera déçu mais Antonio… Tu l'as toujours apprécié. »

Oui, ça c'était un fait, Jess appréciait Antonio, un peu plus qu'elle n'aurait dû à son avis d'ailleurs. Mais la perspective qu'il se soit battu avec Arthur pour elle était juste au-delà de ce que son esprit pouvait assimiler. Et pourtant, petit à petit, des images, invitées par les évocations de Len, se rappelaient à son bon souvenir.

\- « Arthur a été défié par Arne d'avouer s'il avait une attirance secrète pour une fille de l'Académie, continua de l'éclairer son amie. Et comme il a dit oui, Francis l'a ensuite défié de se déclarer… Et c'est ce qu'il a fait, en t'embrassant. »

Jess se souvenait maintenant, du baiser d'Arthur qui l'avait pris par surprise. Un baiser trop appuyé, qui l'avait laissé incapable de réagir et qui n'avait pas plu à Antonio.

\- « Antonio n'a pas apprécié, confirma Len. Il a réagi plus vite que toi et a tiré Arthur en arrière, mais comme ils étaient bourrés tous les deux, ça a dégénéré en bagarre. On les a séparés et toi tu t'es enfuie. »

Même si elle se détestait un peu, là tout de suite, Jess avait encore besoin d'explications avant d'aller s'enterrer dans la neige et de s'y laisser mourir.

\- « Et le suçon ? marmonna-t-elle.

\- Antonio t'a couru après… Et Arthur aussi. J'ai voulu te retrouver avant eux alors j'ai emmené Arne et Francis pour te chercher et s'excuser, parce que c'était quand même leur faute si on en était arrivé là. Quand on est arrivé, Antonio était en train de t'embrasser et Arthur, qui est arrivé en même temps que nous, lui a sauté dessus en criant qu'il abusait de toi. On les a séparés tous les deux avant que ça ne dégénère à nouveau et je t'ai emmené te coucher parce que tu m'avais l'air complètement dépassée.

\- Il y avait de quoi quand même, grogna Jess.

\- D'un point de vue extérieur, c'était plutôt drôle, avoua Len avec une franchise lapidaire. Surtout tes réactions. Et si tu veux savoir, depuis hier, tout le monde parie sur qui tu vas choisir.

\- Vous… QUOI ? »

Outrée, Jess en lâcha presque sa tasse. C'était elle l'organisatrice des paris d'habitudes, pas la victime. Non seulement c'était inadmissible qu'on lui vole son business, mais en plus elle ne voulait absolument pas que sa vie privée devienne un jeu pour les autres… même si elle ne se gênait généralement pas pour faire la même chose quand elle n'était pas concernée. Mais ce n'était pas pareil. Et la situation devait être franchement invivable pour Arthur et Antonio… pas étonnant qu'ils se soient montrés si froids et tendus toute la journée.

\- « C'est Francis qui organise les paris, l'informa Len, l'air de rien. Et si tu veux savoir, Arthur est donné gagnant parce que tout le monde te voit toujours avec lui.

\- Mais c'est complètement dingue ! Je ne vais pas sortir avec Arthur ! Il est trop… Arthur quoi !

\- Je sais. Mais je pense que c'est auprès de lui et d'Antonio que tu devrais clarifier la situation, quelle qu'elle soit.

\- Je vais tuer Francis, pour commencer, maugréa Jess. Et ensuite je les enverrais tous balader, espagnol et anglais inclus ! Ils ont tous les deux abusé de ma faiblesse !

\- Les choses se sont mal goupillées, admit Len. Mais ils sont quand même sincères envers toi je crois. Ils n'avaient pas prévu ni l'un ni l'autre d'en arriver là, ni même de se déclarer je crois… Mais c'est arrivé. Et c'est à toi de régler ça. Essaie d'être diplomate pour une fois Jess. Ils t'aiment vraiment.

\- Alors pourquoi ils n'ont jamais donné d'indices avant ? C'est lâche de me prendre par surprise comme ça ! Comment tu veux que je fasse moi ?

\- Je sais que c'est compliqué à gérer pour toi mais… tu as eu des indices, et pas qu'un. Arthur ne s'assoit jamais à côté de personne d'autre que toi en classe et le grincheux qu'il est ri à tes blagues Jess. Il _rit_. Antonio vient toujours te chercher le samedi pour aller prendre un café en ville alors qu'il a entraînement de hockey à la même heure normalement.

\- Et comment tu sais ça ?

\- Peut-être parce que je suis dans la même équipe de hockey que lui ? »

Cette fois Len marquait un point. Effectivement, elle était peut-être passé, plus ou moins volontairement, à côté de quelque chose.

\- « Ecoute, reprit son amie. Je sais qu'ils s'y sont mal pris mais… Quoi que tu décides de faire, fais ça proprement, d'accord ? »


	5. Chapter 5

Jess n'arrivait pas à dormir et elle ne savait pas si son insomnie était plus due à sa situation inconfortable ou aux ronflements insupportables de Gilbert. Même Arne n'était pas aussi bruyant, et pourtant, Dieu savait que le nordique avait le sommeil lourd. Elle les aurait volontiers étouffés tous les deux avec leurs propres oreillers si elle n'avait pas craint que le meurtre ne constitue un motif suffisant pour faire disqualifier son équipe.

Elle se redressa dans son lit avec mauvaise humeur. Il était trois heures du matin et la fatigue la rendait vraiment irascible. Mais les questions continuaient de défiler dans sa tête sans vouloir la laisser se reposer. La journée avait été longue et trop riche en événements à goût. Quand, après un dîner plutôt convivial et avoir instauré les tours de garde ils avaient fini par aller se coucher, Jess avait cru naïvement qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir échapper à tout ça au moins quelques heures. Mais non, son cerveau avait décidé de lui repasser en boucle tout ce qui s'était passé – de la soirée maudite jusqu'à sa conversation avec Len et en passant bien sûr par tous les événements désagréables de la journée, Ivan en tête de liste. Et tout ça l'empêchait de dormir. Surtout la partie où elle avait enfin réalisé qu'Arthur et Antonio semblaient nourrir de quelconques espoirs romantiques la concernant. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu venir, et pourtant… ça lui ressemblait assez d'être complètement aveugle en la matière.

Arthur était son plus vieil ami, ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, bien avant l'Académie, leurs parents ayant toujours travaillé ensemble. Et malgré leurs divergences de caractère, ils avaient toujours été très liés… mais jamais Jess n'aurait pu imaginer que leur proximité pouvait signifier autre chose pour le jeune anglais. Elle avait une profonde affection pour lui, même si elle le lui montrait souvent à grand renforts de mauvais coups et de doigts d'honneur. Peut-être grâce ou à cause de cette vieille amitié, elle aurait pu réfléchir sérieusement à la question dans d'autres circonstances. Arthur était intransigeant mais loyal, autoritaire mais juste, et son accent purement britannique avait quelque chose de craquant. Plutôt mignon dans son genre, il était aussi un excellent meneur et un vrai _badass_ quand il s'agissait de mettre une dérouillée – sportive bien entendue- à ses adversaires.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas envisager sérieusement d'évoluer leur relation. Tout simplement parce que si Jess était honnête deux secondes avec elle-même, elle pouvait réaliser que son faible persistant pour Antonio était devenu de plus en plus intense ces derniers mois, malgré ses tentatives de l'étouffer dans l'œuf et de la jouer désintéressée. L'idée qu'il puisse lui aussi craquer pour elle ne lui avait jamais effleuré l'esprit, et maintenant qu'il semblait que c'était vrai, elle commençait à paniquer. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas sérieux. Ou qu'il était trop ivre et n'avait pas pensé ce qu'il disait. Peut-être que ce n'était qu'un challenge odieux comme pouvaient parfois en organiser le Bad Touch Trio. Et même si ça n'était pas des paroles en l'air, ça la faisait vraiment _flipper_. Jess n'était pas très à l'aise avec les garçons quand il s'agissait de plus que d'amitié ou de bagarre, et l'idée que celui qui lui plaise puisse avoir envie d'autre chose avec elle que de faire des mauvais coups ensemble la perturbait.

Elle se leva de son lit camp et décida d'aller se faire un autre chocolat dans la cuisine. Quitte à ne pas dormir, autant passer le temps de manière plus agréable qu'à tourner et retourner dans son lit. Elle pourrait au moins lire un peu en buvant son chocolat ou tenir compagnie à ceux qui étaient de garde. Son tour a elle était à l'aube, mais elle doutait de toute façon de trouver un sommeil réparateur d'ici là. Le lendemain se jouerait probablement plus à l'adrénaline et à la caféine qu'à l'énergie naturelle…

Jess traversa le dortoir étroit où tous ses camarades étaient entassés et, malgré la tentation de pincer le nez de Gilbert au passage pour couper court à son énorme ronflement ou d'allumer la lumière dans la tête d'Arne pour lui apprendre la vie, elle s'esquiva sans réveiller personne. La lumière de la salle principale était tamisée, et Kiku, devant les écrans et un casque sur les oreilles, pianotait sur son clavier en surveillant ses moniteurs, l'air très attentif et alerte malgré l'heure tardive. Jess le soupçonna d'optimiser son temps et d'en profiter pour avancer son travail personnel en même temps. C'était tout lui ça. S'apercevant de sa présence, il baissa doucement son casque.

\- « Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

\- Pas vraiment, grimaça Jess. Trop de choses à penser.

\- C'est difficile d'être le leader, approuva Kiku en hochant la tête.

\- Surtout quand la moitié de l'équipe veut se sauter à la gorge, soupira Jess. Ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, je dois l'avouer. Mais promis, Kiku, je ferais de mon mieux pour qu'on ne finisse pas derniers.

\- Je suis sûr que tu feras mieux que ça, lui sourit le jeune japonais, l'air d'y croire sincèrement, ce qui réchauffa le cœur de Jess. Et vous faites une meilleure équipe que vous semblez le croire avec Ivan.

\- Si on survit tous les deux à la compétition, je te donnerais raison. »

Kiku rit doucement et Jess apprécia sa simplicité. Il était le seul de ses amis à ne pas avoir le diable au corps et à se comporter à peu près comme un être humain normal la plupart du temps. C'était plutôt reposant, parfois…

\- « Je vais me faire du chocolat, tu en veux ? lui proposa-t-elle.

\- Je viens d'en prendre un, mais merci quand même, sourit Kiku. Par contre, je pense que dehors ils apprécieraient. »

Jess tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. La tempête de neige s'était calmée mais quelques flocons tombaient toujours et la nuit était vraiment sombre dans ces montagnes suisses. Il devait faire sacrément froid dehors et Feliciano et Len, qui étaient de garde extérieure à cette heure-ci apprécierait effectivement sûrement une boisson chaude en renfort.

Jess s'activa dans la cuisine, préparant deux thermos de chocolat bien chaud pour elle et Feliciano et elle-même et un autre de café brûlant pour Len. Elle prépara aussi quelques barres de céréales et fourra le tout dans son petit sac à dos, puis s'enroula dans son gros manteau et son écharpe avant de sortir. Son amie et le jeune italien n'étaient pas sur le perron boisé du chalet, et malgré les petites lanternes électriques qui délimitait leur zone, Jess ne les apercevait pas non plus à l'orée de leur clairière. Ils étaient sûrement en train de patrouiller autour du chalet. Le murmure des voix lointaines étouffées dans la nuit et la neige semblant parvenir du côté ouest lui donna raison et Jess décida de leur faire une petite blague. Arriver en mode furtif pour leur faire croire qu'ils étaient attaqués et ficher la trouille de sa vie à Feliciano lui semblait être une idée merveilleuse et un excellent moyen de se remettre un peu de baume au cœur. Prenant garde à ne pas faire trop crisser la neige sous ses pas, Jess avança comme une ombre, mais elle s'arrêta net à l'angle du chalet, stupéfaite.

Ce n'était pas Feliciano qui parlait avec Len, mais Ivan. Elle le reconnaissait très bien, même de dos, ce grand malabar russe, avec ses cheveux d'un blond cendré trop clair et sa longue écharpe mauve. Même s'il parlait à voix basse, il semblait plutôt énervé, ses gestes agacés appuyant ses propos, et Len, qui n'avait pas vu Jess dissimulée dans l'ombre du chalet, avait l'air passablement irritée aussi. La jeune fille ne savait pas à propos de quoi ils se disputaient, mais en entendant l'oreille, elle capta quelques mots.

\- « … honte ? semblait demander Ivan.

\- … pas fait trop d'efforts… penses aussi… réputation, lui répondait Len.

\- Oui mais… à cause… ton frère … sérieux…

\- Sérieux ? … moi… sérieux. »

Jess ne comprenait pas tout. Le vent soufflait dans ses oreilles et Len et Ivan étaient un peu trop loin. Il lui sembla pourtant que le ton montait entre eux, ce qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Len d'ordinaire. Mais il était vrai qu'Ivan donnait l'impression de posséder la capacité surnaturelle de pouvoir énerver à peu près n'importe quel être vivant sur Terre. Même le placide Berwald, seul type de l'école à être aussi grand et costaud que lui, avait déjà perdu son calme une fois ou deux avec lui parce qu'Ivan terrorisait Tino, le jeune finlandais. Et Berwald détestait qu'on ennuie Tino, envers qui il se montrait extrêmement protecteur, presque autant qu'avec sa sœur. A ceci près que Jess le soupçonnait de nouer avec Tino une relation plus que fraternelle…

Jess vit Len pousser Ivan en arrière d'un air agacé en lui disant quelque chose que la jeune fille ne comprit pas. Ça ne devait pas être franchement amical cependant, car le russe, lui, comprit très bien et réagit au quart de tour. Avec une rapidité bien plus accrue que sa masse musculaire ne le laissait présager, il repoussa soudain Len en arrière, la plaquant contre le mur du chalet et l'y bloquant en faisant rempart de son corps massif. Et tout à coup, l'air toujours en colère, il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Len, abruptement, sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

Le sang de Jess ne fit qu'un tour. Elle ne laisserait pas cette brute épaisse s'en prendre à sa meilleure amie. Ce type était une enflure finie. L'adrénaline et la colère explosant simultanément dans son cerveau, elle réagit instinctivement. Elle s'empara de la pelle à déneiger posée contre le mur et fonça sur Ivan, à qui elle administra un coup prodigieux derrière la tête avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se retourner.

\- « Salaud ! gronda-t-elle en même temps. Lâche-la tout de suite ! »

Ivan poussa un grognement sourd, sonné, se retournant lentement vers elle.

\- « Jess ?

\- Jess ? répéta Len, tout aussi abasourdie. »

L'intéressée n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Ivan, portant la main derrière sa tête, découvrit ses doigts plein de sang. Il esquissa un geste vers Jess, qui leva défensivement sa pelle devant elle avant de la rabaisser presque aussitôt quand Ivan, après avoir avancé de deux pas, sembla prit par le tournis et s'écroula soudain dans la neige à ses pieds.

\- « Oh mon Dieu, s'exclama Len en s'élançant aussitôt vers lui. Ivan ? Ivan, ça va ? »

Mais le russe ne répondit pas, manifestement complètement hors-service. Jess resta interdite un instant pendant que Len secouait Ivan, ses pensées se bousculant pour retrouver un ordre logique dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait ?

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? s'écria Len, comme en écho à ses pensées. Jess, tu es complètement dingue ou quoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Je… Mais… Je voulais t'aider ! Il était en train de t'agresser !

\- De m'a… Quoi ? Mais non ! Pas du tout !

\- Mais je l'ai vu t'embr… »

Jess s'interrompit d'elle-même, la lumière se faisant soudain dans son esprit.

\- « Attend… Ne me dis pas que tu étais d'accord ?!

\- Si, soupira Len. Mais on en parlera plus tard si tu veux bien. Là il faut qu'on s'occupe de lui. »

L'idée qu'elle ait pu se méprendre sur les intentions d'Ivan et réagir un peu excessivement, poussée par sa propre antipathie pour le personnage, n'avait pas effleuré Jess une seconde. Une bouffée de panique remplaça alors brusquement la colère dans sa poitrine.

\- « Je l'ai tué tu crois ? demanda-t-elle horrifiée. Oh mon Dieu. J'ai tué Ivan Braginski. »

Elle en lâcha sa pelle dans la neige, manquant de peu d'écraser à nouveau la tête du russe inconscient.

\- « J'ai tué Ivan, répéta-t-elle, paniquée. OH MON DIEU LEN ! Ils vont m'envoyer au goulag ! Si le KGB ne se débarrasse pas de moi avant. Il faut qu'on organise ma fuite du pays. Tu crois qu'on peut enterrer son corps dans la neige et attendre que…

\- Jess ! la coupa Len. Arrête de délirer. Personne ne va aller au goulag, et Ivan n'est pas mort du tout, il est juste assommé.

\- Alors il faut qu'on l'achève avant qu'il ne se réveille et l'enterrer quand même. Sinon c'est moi qui suis morte. »

Elle sentit cependant son cœur commencer à se calmer à la perspective que ce n'était peut-être pas si grave que ça en avait l'air.

\- « Calme-toi, lui intima Len. Et va me chercher Antonio, Arne et Gilbert. Ce sont les plus costauds et j'ai l'impression qu'on va avoir besoin de muscles pour le transporter à l'intérieur… »

Len appliqua une compresse imbibée d'eau fraîche sur le front d'Ivan après avoir fini d'ajuster le pansement sur le côté de sa tête qui avait été touché. Le russe, étendu dans le canapé de la salle principale, grogna mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Jess en fut secrètement satisfaite, ne s'estimant pas encore prête à se confronter lui.

Adressant un regard noir à Gilbert et Arne qui en étaient encore écroulés de rire, Jess se prit à regretter de n'avoir pas gardé sa pelle à neige à portée de main.

\- « Tu me dois cinquante euros, déclara Arne à son comparse. Je t'avais dit qu'elle serait la première à essayer de le tuer.

\- Quelle déception, soupira Gilbert, faussement dépité. J'ai surestimé Ivan… Ne jamais faire confiance à un russe, mon frère me le répète pourtant assez.

\- C'est bon, annonça Len en les ignorant et en se redressant. C'est vraiment une blessure superficielle mais il est bien sonné. Il devrait s'en tirer juste avec une bonne grosse migraine et quelques pulsions meurtrières au réveil… »

Les rires d'Arne et Gilbert redoublèrent alors qu'ils s'étranglaient à moitié dans leur hilarité, se tapant les paumes contre les cuisses.

\- « Oh, la ferme vous deux, leur lança Antonio sans pourtant parvenir à dissimuler son propre amusement complètement. »

Apparemment la situation avait au moins le mérite de les faire tous rire… même Len, maintenant qu'elle semblait rassurée quant à l'état d'Ivan.

\- « Ce n'est pas drôle, lui signa Jess avec mauvaise humeur. »

Elle était une condamnée en sursis et ça les faisait rigoler ? Bon, oui, d'un point de vue extérieur, ça aurait pu être drôle si elle n'avait pas été au centre de l'affaire. Car après un bref mouvement de panique, ses coéquipiers avaient compris que ce n'était pas si grave, et l'histoire du coup de pelle sur la tête avait déclenché plus d'un fou rire. Ils ne se rendaient pas compte, ces inconscients, que des têtes allaient tomber au réveil d'Ivan…

Tout le monde était debout maintenant, bien réveillés par l'événement et prêts à assister à la suite du spectacle, à savoir l'exécution de Jess, qui avait plus ou moins volontairement mis son co-leader K.O. Elle savait déjà qu'on en parlerait pendant des mois à la World Academy.

\- « C'est bon tout le monde, lança Len à la cantonade. Ivan va bien et il sera opérationnel demain matin. Alors vous pouvez retourner vous coucher. On aura besoin de toute notre énergie demain pour notre assaut… ou pour empêcher Ivan d'étriper Jess publiquement. »

Il y eut une nouvelle vague de rires, mais l'attroupement de leurs équipiers s'ébranla. Jess aurait aimé en faire autant et aller se cacher sous sa couette, mais Len la rappela avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'éclipser.

\- « Non, toi tu restes là Jess. Il faut qu'on parle de tout ça, tu ne crois pas ? »

Même si ça sentait le sermon à plein nez, Jess su qu'elle ne pourrait pas y couper de toute façon, et elle devait admette qu'elle n'aurait pas craché sur quelques explications. Elle se rassit sans protester et attendit que tout le monde soit parti. Il ne resta bientôt plus qu'Antonio, prenant la place de Kiku derrière les écrans, et Roderich et Matthew, qui prirent leur tour de garde à l'extérieur.

Dès qu'ils eurent claqué la porte derrière eux, Len vérifia une dernière fois la température d'Ivan en passant une main sur son front puis entraîna Jess dans la cuisine, où elles déballèrent les thermos que Jess avait préparés précédemment.

\- « Avant que tu ne t'en serves d'argument, je tiens à te signaler qu'un coup de pelle dans la tête n'est pas recevable dans la catégorie liberté d'expression.

\- Bah ça devrait…, bougonna Jess. »

Len ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

\- « Bon sang, tu m'auras tout fait toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête Jess ?

\- J'ai cru qu'il s'en prenait à toi ! répliqua l'intéressée, sur la défensive. C'est plutôt TOI qui devrait m'expliquer ce qui TE passait par la tête. Tu comptais vraiment te laisser embrasser par Braginski ? »

Ce disant, Jess ne fit aucun effort pour dissimuler la grimace écœurée que cette pensée lui inspira. L'idée que quelqu'un puisse avoir envie d'embrasser ce sale type la dépassait complètement. Encore plus s'il s'agissait de sa meilleure amie. D'accord il n'était pas foncièrement désagréable à regarder mais… ça restait Ivan, le type le plus détestable de la planète.

\- « Et il était où Feliciano d'ailleurs ? Ça n'aurait pas dû être lui avec toi ?

\- Il s'est endormi en pleine garde, soupira Len. Ce qui était prévisible. Je l'ai envoyé se coucher et comme Ivan ne dormait pas, il est venu le remplacer.

\- Et Il a fini par essayer de te rouler une pelle. Enchaînement logique, c'est vrai. _My bad_.

\- Oh Jess, ce que tu peux être obtuse des fois… »

La jeune femme se contenta de boire une gorgée de son chocolat pour toute réponse, attendant la suite des explications dans un silence borné.

\- « Pendant ta nuit de folie avec Arthur et Antonio, j'ai eu moi-même quelques aventures, finit par soupirer Len. Mais ça n'a pas été simple de trouver le temps de t'en parler avec tout ce qui s'est passé…

\- Quoi, tu veux dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et lui ?

\- Oui. Mais nous ne savions pas ni l'un ni l'autre ce que l'autre voulait. Si c'était une erreur due à l'ivresse ou à l'excitation du moment. Alors on n'a fait comme si de rien n'était sans se concerter hier matin. Et si on se disputait ce soir, c'était parce qu'il pensait que j'avais honte de lui et que j'avais peur de la réaction de Berwald, et parce que je pensais qu'il protégeait sa réputation. Quand il m'a embrassé, je l'avais défié de me dire clairement ce qu'il attendait de moi. »

Jess trouvait que ça commençait à faire beaucoup de couleuvres à avaler en si peu de temps. Cette journée était décidément interminable.

\- « Mais… pourquoi lui ? grommela-t-elle. Si tu voulais juste t'amuser, tu aurais pu avoir pratiquement n'importe qui et…

\- Je ne voulais pas juste m'amuser en fait, l'interrompit Len dans un sourire. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais Ivan n'est pas si terrible que tu le penses. Tu sais, on s'est pas mal rapprochés depuis le nettoyage de tes conneries dans le gymnase… il faut dire que ça brise la glace.

\- Si j'avais su…

\- Je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'était pas si désagréable que ça. Et puis on a commencé à se voir, de temps en temps, hors des cours. Juste comme ça, pour discuter. Prendre un café. Sans personne d'autre, sans rôle à jouer.

\- Quoiiiiiii ? Quand ? Et pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais su ?

\- Après l'entraînement de hockey généralement. »

Jess se souvint qu'Ivan faisait partie lui aussi de l'équipe. Mais elle avait beau avoir assisté à plusieurs matchs et même quelques entraînements pour préparer ses paris, elle ne l'avait jamais vu échanger autre chose avec ses coéquipiers que des directives ou des regards glaçants.

\- « On ne se parlait pas vraiment pendant, mais on se retrouvait après parfois. La première fois, c'était accidentel, on s'est juste retrouvé dans le même café, et on était seuls tous les deux. C'était plutôt sympa de pouvoir discuter avec lui sans qu'il ne la joue grand baron de l'Est. Tu savais qu'il était mordu de littérature ?

\- Non, concéda Jess. Je l'ai plus souvent vu en train de botter des culs dans le gymnase que de se poser tranquillement avec un bouquin dans le parc…

\- Je sais. Ça fait partie de son personnage Jess. Il n'a pas mauvais fond du tout. Il a juste eu une éducation très rude et il se sent obligé de perpétrer la tradition familiale. Tu crois que c'est facile d'être le fils du directeur des renseignements russes ? Ça fait partie de ce qu'on attend de lui. D'être impitoyable.

\- Et tu veux me faire croire qu'en vrai c'est un agneau innocent ? Il a cassé les dents d'Alfred l'année dernière parce qu'il n'avait pas apprécié sa blague sur la mère patrie…

\- Je n'ai pas dit qu'il n'avait aucun tort, soupira Len. Et tu vois, c'est précisément pour ça que je n'en ai parlé à personne.

\- Tu aurais dû me le dire quand même ! Je ne te juge pas !

\- Non, clairement pas, ironisa Len.

\- Non, vraiment. C'est lui que je juge.

\- De toute façon tu aurais fini par faire une remarque qui aurait alerté Berwald. Il n'aurait pas vraiment apprécié de me voir traîner avec Ivan. Il ne l'aime vraiment pas.

\- Personne ne l'aime, corrigea Jess.

\- Moi je l'aime bien.

\- Oui, et ce simple fait vient de se placer en tête de liste des plus grands mystères de la vie, juste avant la création de l'univers et l'existence de Dieu. POURQUOI ?

\- C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas un caractère facile, admit Len. Mais on va dire que j'ai l'habitude à force de te fréquenter…

\- Je n'ai rien à voir avec ce type.

\- Oh si, plus que tu crois. Votre obstination colossale à croire qu'il faut persécuter le monde avant qu'il ne vous persécute, notamment.

\- Et alors quoi ? grogna Jess. Vous nous jouez la belle et la bête alors ?

\- Non… On a simplement commencé à devenir amis, sans vraiment le planifier, mais on a continué à garder ça pour nous. C'était tacite, mais ça nous allait à tous les deux. Ivan tient à sa réputation de brute intouchable, et je n'avais pas envie de mêler Berwald et les autres à ça.

\- J'ai du mal à t'imaginer à prendre le thé avec Ivan en discutant livres…

\- Il est plutôt intéressant comme type, tu sais. Il a plein de choses à dire, même s'il ne parle pas souvent en classe. Et on des fois on se voyait aussi à la salle de sport, tôt le matin.

\- Ah je comprends mieux maintenant. Tu as craqué pour ses muscles. C'est purement physique. »

Ivan était admirablement bien fichu, et c'était de notoriété publique. Plus d'une fille trouvait que c'était du gâchis, et Jess était d'accord. En plus du hockey sur glace, il pratiquait aussi le judo et la natation régulièrement, et Jess, pour être elle-même souvent au bassin olympique, devait reconnaître que la vue n'était pas désagréable si on oubliait sa sale tête de ruskov glacial.

\- « Pas exactement, non. Et il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre nous avant la soirée d'hier. La tension est un peu montée, et c'est juste arrivé, comme ça. Tu dormais déjà, et j'étais juste partie récupérer mon gilet que j'avais oublié. Ivan était encore debout, il était seul, moi aussi… et c'est arrivé. C'est tout. »

Jess grimaça. Elle n'aimait pas le russe, c'était évident, mais le sourire de Len l'adoucit un peu.

\- « Bon… Et il embrasse bien, au moins, ce foutu communiste ?

\- Oui, sourit son amie.

\- Et c'est quoi la suite du programme ? Il fait son _coming-out_ de gentil et vous sortez ensemble ?

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua Len. Ivan m'a demandé ce soir ce que je voulais. Il croyait que j'avais honte de ce qui s'était passé, et voulait savoir si c'était une erreur. Je lui ai répondu qu'il n'avait pas fait trop d'efforts non plus pour me montrer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une erreur. Il m'a demandé si je comptais oublier tout ça à cause de mon frère et faire comme si de rien n'était. Il a dit qu'il était sérieux et ne voulait pas juste être ignoré. Je lui ai dit qu'il avait qu'à me prouver qu'il était sérieux et me montrer ce qu'il attendait de moi. Puis le coup de pelle dans la tête, comme dénouement. Donc on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter de la suite des événements.

\- Euh, les filles ? interrompit soudain la voix chaude d'Antonio alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine. Ivan vient de se réveiller et il est de mauvaise humeur. Je crois que tu devrais aller essayer de le calmer Len…

\- J'y vais, acquiesça aussitôt celle-ci. Jess, je vais m'occuper de lui. Tu peux aider Antonio avec sa garde ?

\- Euh… ouais, répondit l'intéressée, prise par surprise avant de pouvoir flairer le piège. Pas de problèmes. Et si tu peux… euh… essayer d'arrondir les angles pour moi avec Ivan… »

Len ne put s'empêcher de rire.

\- « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

La jeune femme quitta la pièce, laissant Antonio et Jess seuls dans la cuisine, un silence inconfortable flottant dans l'air.

\- « Euh… tu veux du café ? proposa Jess en évitant son regard.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit Antonio d'une voix calme et neutre. Avec du lait s'il te plait. Tu as dormi cette nuit Jess ?

\- Non, mais ça va aller pour demain, si ça t'inquiète. Je serais _au taquet_. »

Antonio se contenta d'un léger sourire en guise de réponse. Il semblait plus détendu que le matin et aussi à peu près disposé à lui parler à nouveau normalement. Jess se doutait que c'était le moment idéal -comme très subtilement indiqué par Len…- pour lui adresser quelques explications et éventuellement des excuses, mais elle ne savait définitivement pas par où commencer. C'était comme si, pour la première fois de sa vie, Jess Sark était à court d'arguments. Elle se tenta de lui tendre sa tasse avec une hâte un peu maladroite, évitant toujours sciemment de croiser son regard ténébreux. Il la remercia et elle marmonna quelque chose qui n'engageait à rien avant de se détourner pour remplir à nouveau sa tasse de chocolat et de sucre, comptant sur leurs effets pour booster son organisme et la préparer à affronter le reste des événements.

\- « Jess…

\- Ouais ? Quoi ?

\- Je suis désolé. »

Stupéfaite, Jess releva les yeux vers lui par réflexe. Antonio avait l'air un peu embarrassé, mais plus vraiment énervé. Il passa une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse foncée aux reflets cuivrés qui évoquait délicieusement l'automne, comme pour se donner contenance alors qu'elle le dévisageait d'un air sans expression.

\- « Quoi ? répéta-t-elle ? »

Elle s'était attendue à des reproches, pas à des excuses, et elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Antonio était désolé.

\- « Je… On t'a mis dans une situation inconfortable. Tu n'avais rien demandé et je ne parlerais pas pour Arthur, mais c'était vraiment immature de ma part de profiter de la situation comme ça. On n'aurait pas dû te forcer la main ni même t'en vouloir parce que tu n'étais prête à ça. Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Je ne voulais pas être aussi désagréable avec toi. J'avais juste du mal à contrôler ma jalousie. »

L'aveu, aussi franc et abrupt, laissa Jess encore plus interdite. Quelque chose semblait avoir bloqué dans son cerveau, l'empêchant de comprendre clairement les mots d'Antonio. Est-ce qu'il était bien en train de lui avouer qu'il l'appréciait et qu'il éprouvait de la jalousie à la voir avec un autre ?

\- « Jess ? l'appela doucement Antonio, l'air inquiet. Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Quoi ? Ah, je… oui, oui, répondit-elle en secouant brusquement la tête.

\- Est-ce que tu m'en veux encore ?

\- Non ! répondit Jess, plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas toi. C'est ma faute… Je fais n'importe quoi quand je bois. Il faudrait vraiment que j'apprenne les limites, hein ? »

En même temps qu'elle prononçait ces mots, Jess su que ce n'était pas les bons, et elle se maudit intérieurement.

\- « Oui, sourit Antonio d'un air gêné. L'alcool, hein… moi aussi je fais n'importe quoi des fois. T'inquiète. Bon… Bah, toujours amis alors ?

\- Ouais, bien sûr, se força à sourire Jess. »

Le regard sombre d'Antonio sembla alors lui poignarder le cœur et elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de le rejeter, comme une sombre idiote.

\- « Non mais… attend, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! essaya-t-elle de se rattraper aussitôt. Je… Ecoute, c'est compliqué. Est-ce qu'on peut en parler quand la compétition sera finie ? Je ne veux pas qu'on en reste là. »

Antonio sembla surpris par ce semi-aveu bredouillé à mi-voix, puis son visage s'éclaira d'un sourire doux alors qu'il hochait la tête. Jess soupira de soulagement, reconnaissante. Elle ne voulait pas rejeter Antonio, mais elle n'était pas non plus prête à faire face à ce qu'il attendait d'elle pour l'instant. Elle ne voulait pas décider de ce genre de choses sur un coup de tête et avec un retard de presque vingt-quatre heures de sommeil.

\- « Tu sais, je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de toi pour finir la garde, et je pense que tu as vraiment besoin de te reposer un peu, reprit-il finalement. Va te coucher Jess. Profite du temps qu'il te reste avant qu'on ne montre à tout le monde ce que vaut notre équipe ».

Jess hésita, mais finit par hocher la tête, reconnaissante. Elle adressa un dernière sourire un peu timide à Antonio puis quitta la cuisine. S'apprêtant à raser les murs dans la salle de séjour, elle se rendit compte que la précaution était inutile. Ivan s'était déjà rendormi dans le grand canapé et Len aussi, serrée contre lui. Jess en soupira de soulagement. Avec un peu de chance, son amie réussirait à apaiser le russe et lui sauverait la vie.

Elle était cependant trop fatiguée pour s'en soucier, rattrapée par l'épuisement de cette trop longue journée. Et cette fois, quand elle se laissa tomber sur son matelas, l'esprit allégé mais le corps lourd, elle n'entendit même pas les ronflements de Gilbert et Arne…


End file.
